Letting Go
by Hotly81173
Summary: Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Monday, September 10 - Week 2 I combined these two prompts: Open Character Prompt: Your character gets all hot and bothered by watching an interrogation. Song Title Prompt: "You Don't Know Her like I Do" by Brantley Gilbert Summary: Emily realizes that she needs to let go of her feelings for Hotch and move on.
1. Chapter 1

**Letting Go**

**Monday, September 10 - Week 2**

**I combined these two prompts:**

**Open Character Prompt:**** Your character gets all hot and bothered by watching an interrogation.**

**Song Title Prompt****: "You Don't Know Her like I Do" by Brantley Gilbert **

**Summary: Emily realizes that she needs to let go of her feelings for Hotch and move on.**

**Chapter One**

Emily didn't mean to eavesdrop on Hotch's phone call. She had come outside to get away from the Neanderthals inside. She hated the local LEO'S. The men were too touchy feely for her liking. Very seldom did she meet any that intrigued her enough to give a second glance.

Emily had walked around the corner of the building and was sitting on the ground in the shadows when she heard his voice. Her darkest obsession, that's what he was. She knew she should make her presence known but found herself incapable of finding the will to make her body or her voice work. She had always loved his voice. She was entranced by it. It pulled her in, drowning her, and she wanted nothing more than to give in and let herself go in the tide of Aaron Hotchner.

His voice rose slightly drawing her attention back to his conversation.

"Beth, I said I was sorry but it couldn't be helped. You knew coming into this relationship what I do for a living. You know that I can be called away at any giving moment."

There was a long pause and Emily assumed that Beth was giving Hotch a piece of her mind.

"I realize that Beth and I already apologized. It's not like I called this guy up and told him to start slashing prostitutes up just so I wouldn't have to take you out."

There was another pause and Emily had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. '_Yeah like Hotch has that kind of power.'_ She thought.

"Look Beth, when I get back I will make it up to you."

Emily felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her chest. She wanted to be the one he was going to take to dinner. She wanted to be the one curled up with him and Jack on the couch watching a movie. She just wanted to be the one.

"No, I'll get Jessica to keep Jack; it will be just the two of us."

Emily felt her blood begin to boil with those words. How could that woman not want to spend time with that sweet boy? If it had been her she would have insisted that Hotch bring Jack with him.

When Hotch started dating Beth all Emily wanted was for Hotch to be happy but after hearing that, all she wanted to do was beat the living shit out of the woman.

"I don't know how much longer we'll be here, hopefully just another day or two. I'll call you tomorrow but right now I need to go, I need to call Jack at Jessica's before he goes to bed. Bye."

Emily smiled to herself when he hung up the phone without giving her any kind of endearment. It was nice to know that, by the sounds of it, they hadn't moved in to the 'I love you' phase of their relationship yet.

She listened while he talked to Jack; he really was a great father. Hotch walked out past the end of the building while he talked to Jack. His back was to her and she took in the strength of his shoulders as his shirt stretched across the broad width. Hotch said goodnight to his son and turned around and saw Emily sitting in the shadows.

"What are you doing out here? Is everything ok?" Emily could hear the concern in his voice.

"Everything is fine Hotch. I just needed some fresh air. Most of those guys in there are worse than Morgan at a bar. It got a little stifling in there with all that testosterone floating around." She said laughing off the situation.

"Are any of them giving you a hard time? I'll take care of it if they are."

"No, it's nothing that I can't handle." She said as she stood up brushing the grass off her.

"You ready to go back inside?" He asked.

"Yeah, we have work to do, don't we." She said as walked beside him back into the precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two days later they caught their guy. Mitchell Walstrom was led into interrogation room three by Hotch and Emily. They left him in the room alone for a few minutes. Hotch stopped Emily outside the door.

"I don't want you in there Prentiss. We still need to find Sharon Williams, hopefully alive. If you go in there it will distract him away from her."

"Fine, I'll watch from out here. Do you want me to get Rossi or Morgan to go in with you?"

"No get Reid, he is less threatening and Walstrom will drop his guard more if he feels less threatened."

Ten minutes later Emily stood watching as Hotch tried to break Walstrom. She could tell his anger level was just about to its breaking point. He had taken off his jacket and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up. Walstrom had said something that sent Hotch over the top.

Hotch grabbed the man and threw him backwards into the wall, his arm coming across his throat holding the other man back.

Emily felt that all too familiar heat; rising in the pit of her stomach as she watched Hotch in action. She had known this man for years and never had she seen him let go of that fire that burned deep inside. She longed to have that intensity unleashed on her. That passion unleashed on her. She knew that it was a wildfire waiting to happen. When it finally was unleashed it was going to be explosive.

Emily couldn't watch him anymore, she had to leave, had to get away from this man. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about him. She had fought it for years and was finding it harder and harder to lock those feelings away. Why should she sit around and wait for this man to notice her. He had finally moved on from the tragedy of losing his ex-wife. He had finally opened himself up to feel again and who was she to stand in the way of that.

She wanted him to be happy and if Beth brought him that happiness then she was happy for him. She just had to let go herself and take that next step to getting over the man she had loved for so long.

Emily walked back out and found JJ and Rossi talking to SSA Tyler Garrison from the local field office. The local field office had been called in first before they had called in the BAU. He was a nice a man, kind, good looking and not like some of the others with their touches and crude remarks.

Hotch came out of the interrogation room to find Emily talking with SSA Garrison. She was standing there smiling at the man and he felt something he had never felt before when seeing this woman. Jealousy. It was jealousy that he was feeling and it shocked him down to his core.

He walked up to where they were standing and without saying a word grabbed her by the arm and dragged out of the front of the building and around the corner.

"Hotch, what the hell are you doing?" She hissed at him, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing Prentiss?" He asked her harshly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were practically hanging all over Garrison. You were standing in there openly flirting with the man in the middle of the bullpen. Don't you have any self-respect? You are throwing yourself at the man like a tramp." He growled at her.

Before Emily could stop herself she slapped him across the face. "How dare you. You have no right to talk to me like that. I wasn't doing anything that Morgan doesn't do on a regular basis." She yelled as the tears slipped down her cheeks. "You asshole."

Before he could stop her and apologize she spun on her heels and ran back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Before Emily could stop herself she slapped him across the face. "How dare you. You have no right to talk to me like that. I wasn't doing anything that Morgan doesn't do on a regular basis." She yelled as the tears slipped down her cheeks. "You asshole."

Before he could stop her and apologize she spun on her heels and ran back inside.

Emily was able to avoid being seen as she made her way to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and then she slid down it to sit on the floor. She raised her knees and crossed her arms over the top of them. Resting her head on top of them, she allowed herself to cry over the dumbass.

How could he treat her like that? Did he really see her like that? Well screw him, she didn't need him anyway. She may have been in love with him for years but she would be damned if she let a man speak to her like that. No one had ever called her a tramp before, frigid and cold hearted maybe but never a tramp.

Hell that was so far from the truth it was pitiful. She hadn't slept with anyone in well over three years. She went through a hell of a lot of batteries over that time, but she wasn't willing to settle for just anyone anymore. She knew what she wanted and had wasted her time waiting for him to see the light of day. Well no more, he had his precious Beth and she wasn't waiting anymore.

Emily got up off the floor and walked over to the sink, cleaning her face from any trace that showed she had been crying. She walked back out as the other members of her team were packing up to head back to Quantico. She walked over to where Garrison was at.

"Tyler, if you are in DC any time soon, please give me a call. I would love to go out for a cup of coffee or … something." She told him with a smile.

"It was very nice meeting you Emily. I am going to be transferring to DC next week to Missing Person division. I would love to go out with you. I'll call you." He said as Emily handed him her number.

"That will be great. You will love DC and I would love to show you around sometime."

"It's a date." He said smilingly widely at her.

Hotch stood five feet away from where Emily and Tyler were standing and had heard the whole conversation. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. Who the hell did this guy think he was coming in and making a move on his Emily? Wait a minute; where the hell did that come from? Since when was Emily his? He had Beth, and he was happy with her… wasn't he? He knew he wasn't in love with her. Who falls in love that quick anyway; and with the first person they start dating. He liked her, she was kind, caring, had her own career going for her. She was the total opposite of Emily. Beth was more like Haley then Hotch would like to admit. She didn't understand his love for his job either. She said she understood but he could already tell that it was never going to work out. But he couldn't break it off, he needed that companionship. God it sounded like he was talking about a dog. In the end it came down to this… he just didn't want to be alone anymore.

Hotch called Beth before getting on the jet for the flight home. They made plans for the next evening; he really did want to see her, some part of him had even missed her.

The flight back was tense. The rest of the team could feel the tension between Hotch and Emily. The rest of them had gotten on the jet first, leaving Emily having to sit across from Hotch at the table.

God, she felt like she had died and gone straight to hell. The three hour flight felt more like twenty by the time they had made it back. She had felt his eyes on her for most of the flight but she was not about to give him the satisfaction he wanted by looking up at him. She worked on her case file. She filled in the information about Sharon Williams being found alive an hour after the arrest of Mitchell Walstrom. Finishing up on the file had not taken her long so she put the file away and pulled out the book Morgan had given her for Christmas that she had not had a chance to read yet.

She had pretended to read just so Hotch wouldn't know how much being near him was bothering her. She was the first one off the jet when they landed; she went straight to her car and left without saying a word. Rossi waited outside the jet to ambush Hotch as he exited.

"What did you do?" He asked and Hotch could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Don't start Dave. I really don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to go and get Jack and spend some time with him tonight."

"Well you obviously did something. I have never seen Emily act like before."

Hotch stopped and turned to his friend. "I yelled at her for flirting with Agent Garrison. I told her she was acting like a tramp."

The next thing he knew Hotch was on the ground holding his hand over his left eye.

**A/N: Ok hot4booth, tell me if you noticed the line you said to me once in a review. Thanks for that line by the way. I just had to sneak it in here. Hope you don't mind. Let me know if you found it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Don't start Dave. I really don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to go and get Jack and spend some time with him tonight."

"Well you obviously did something. I have never seen Emily act like before."

Hotch stopped and turned to his friend. "I yelled at her for flirting with Agent Garrison. I told her she was acting like a tramp."

The next thing he knew Hotch was on the ground holding his hand over his left eye.

"What the hell Dave. Why did you punch me?" Hotch said as he got up from the ground.

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass right now Aaron. You called Emily a tramp. I hope she punched the shit out of you too."

"She slapped me and ran away before I could apologize. I didn't mean it like that. I should never have said anything anyway." Hotch said as he hung his head.

"Then why did you? Why do you even care who she flirts with or wants to date anyway?" Dave asked, raising one eyebrow.

Dave knew why but he wanted to hear Hotch admit his feelings for her.

"I don't know Dave."

"Yes you do. Now spit it out." Dave said as he tried to hide the smirk.

"Dave, what can I say except…? The only reason I said anything was because I suddenly had the urge to beat the shit out of the guy and I took it out on Emily instead. I was jealous Dave. Is that what you wanted to hear? I was jealous and instead of telling her how I feel I hurt her… and I can't take it back no matter how much I want to."

Dave just stood there and stared at him. He looked defeated, broken and so unlike the Aaron Hotchner he had known for years.

"Get your head out of your ass Aaron and fix this. This is not good for the team dynamics and it's not good for you or Emily. Fix it or the next time I won't stop with one punch." Rossi said before turning and going to his car.

Hotch stood there for a second before heading for his own car. He picked up Jack from Jessica's and took him and grabbed some Mexican before heading home.

Hotch had gotten Jack in to bed and now sat in his home office working on finalizing the Walstrom file and the others he had fallen behind on while being away. He finished up a poured himself a scotch. He needed to talk to Emily and he needed to do it soon. He needed to apologize for what he had said. He knew that she wasn't a tramp. He had said it in a moment of anger and now he regretted more than he had ever regretted anything in his entire life. He knew she would probably never forgive him him but he needed to at least make an effort.

All he wanted for her was for her to be happy. If anyone deserved happiness it was Emily Prentiss. She had been through so much pain and heartache, some of it as his on doing. He would try to talk to her on Monday.

Hotch picked up Beth the following night and took her to the new Italian restaurant on the corner of Virginia Avenue and Potomac Avenue. Beth could tell something was bothering him, he had bare spoke to her and she wouldn't have gotten that if she hadn't asked him questions first.

"Aaron, what is wrong with you?" She asked him quietly.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Well you have barely talked to me, it's like your mind is somewhere else."

"I'm sorry Beth. It has just been a bad week that's all." He said as he stirred his fork around in his spaghetti, moving it around the plate. He really wasn't hungry; he had barely eaten any of it.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, looking at him waiting for a response.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind. I'm afraid I am not very good company tonight. Maybe we should just reschedule." He said as he finally looked up to look at her.

"No Aaron, tell me what is bothering you. Please."

Hotch stared at her for a long moment; deciding that he just needed to tell her and get it over with.

"Beth… I can't do this anymore. I thought I was ready to start dating but I don't think I am. I work all the time and we barely get to see each other. It's not fair to you. You deserve someone that can be there for you and I am just not that guy. I can't be that guy. I'm sorry. I never intended to hurt you, I didn't. You are a great woman but you don't understand the demands my job makes on my life and I can't ask you to just sit around and wait for me to get home from an out of state case. It's bad enough that I don't get to see Jack as often as I want but I can't do that to you too…"

"Aaron stop. I understand I do; I just wish it could have turned out different. I'm not upset; I saw it coming to be honest. And since we are being honest with each other; you're right, I do deserve better than a part time boyfriend. It was nice while it lasted though." She said and then she stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Promise me this; if you ever find the woman that can handle you and your job, don't let her get away. You deserve to be happy too. Maybe I'll see you around. Goodbye Aaron." She said and then turned and walked out of the restaurant.

Hotch sat there, stunned. He didn't think she would have handled it as well as she did. Her words ran through his head over and over. 'If you ever find the woman that can handle you and your job, don't let her get away.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hotch sat there, stunned. He didn't think she would have handled it as well as she did. Her words ran through his head over and over. 'If you ever find the woman that can handle you and your job, don't let her get away.

It had been two weeks since he and Beth had called it quits and still he had not been able to get Emily alone; she avoided him at all costs. The only time they spoke was when they were talking about a case and never in a room alone.

Emily was working on a case file when Tyler Garrison came in and walked up to her desk, surprising her. Hotch watched from his office window as Emily smiled up at the man, then stood up and hugged him. God he hated this man for being able to make her smile like that. He hated him for being able to get close to her. He just hated this man.

Hotch knew he had ruined the best friendship he had ever had with one word. A word he would not be able to take back… ever. He and Emily had come so far since she first started at the BAU. She had been there for him and Jack after everything with Foyet. She had been the one he found himself leaning on more than anyone else.

Since her return that friendship had only strengthened. He had tried to be there for her like she had been there for him but with one lapse in judgment he had destroyed everything that they had worked so hard to accomplish. She wouldn't even look at him now and that in itself was breaking his heart.

How could he have been so blind for so long and not see her.

He stomach turned as he watched the two of them together.

Rossi came in and found Hotch staring out his window, watching the two agents down in the bullpen.

"Have you talked to her yet?" He asked.

"No. I haven't been able to get her alone and she won't talk to me unless it's about a case. Hell she won't even look at me Dave." Hotch said without turning his gaze from her.

"Aaron you have to see what she is doing. You can't be that blind."

"Dave I have no idea what you are talking about." Hotch said turning to look at him.

"Look at him Aaron. What do you see?" Dave asked as he stepped up beside Hotch to look down into the bullpen.

"I see a man that is begging me to beat the shit out of him… that is what I see." Hotch growled.

"No Aaron, look at him. He is tall, has dark hair and eyes. He even has dimples. Does he remind you of anyone?"

Hotch just stood there really not understanding what Dave was getting at.

"Aaron, sometimes you are worse than Reid. Let me tell you what I think. I think she he using him as a replacement for you. He has a lot of your characteristics, and the similarities between you are kind of hard to miss. It's like what you did with Beth. Did you ever ask yourself why you chose her? She's brunette, big brown eyes and a smile that could stop any man in their tracks. I think you chose her because she reminded you of Emily. You two or so oblivious to what you want it is actually almost too painful to watch. And you people call yourself profilers." Rossi said before walking back to his office.

Hotch stood there and thought about what Dave had said. Did he choose Beth because she looked like Emily? Is that why she had chosen Garrison? Had he settled for Beth because he didn't think he could have the real thing? Is that what Emily was doing now. Was she settling?

Hotch saw the two head for the door and he knew it was now or never. He caught up with them in the parking garage and stopped Emily with a hand around her elbow. Emily stopped and jerked her head up to see who had grabbed her.

"Hotch? What are doing?" She hissed underneath her breath.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hotch asked quietly.

"I don't have time right now Hotch and I really have nothing to say to you." She said as she jerked her arm from his grasp.

"Please Emily…" He started only to be cut off by Garrison.

"I think she told you that she had nothing to say to you Agent Hotchner." Garrison said as he stepped between Hotch and Emily.

Hotch looked at the man and his blood was like fire as it flowed through his veins. His fists clenched at his sides and his brow furrowed. He was fixing to make the next biggest mistake of his life, but at the moment he didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I think she told you that she had nothing to say to you Agent Hotchner." Garrison said as he stepped between Hotch and Emily.

Hotch looked at the man and his blood was like fire as it flowed through his veins. His fists clenched at his sides and his brow furrowed. He was fixing to make the next biggest mistake of his life, but at the moment he didn't care.

"I don't think this has anything to do with you Agent Garrison." Hotch growled at the man.

"I think it does being as she was leaving with me. Now if you excuse us, we need to be going." He said as he turned, taking Emily's arm.

Hotch grabbed Garrison and spun him back around to face him.

"I don't think you heard me Agent Garrison. I need to talk to Emily and I need to talk to her now." Hotch said as he tried not to punch the man in front of him in the face.

"I think I know what Emily wants Agent Hotchner, and right now it is to not talk to you."

"You know her? You think you know Emily? Well let me tell you this Agent Garrison. You don't know her like I do. You will never know her like I do." Hotch yelled at the man.

"Hotch stop it." Emily said trying to pull Garrison back. She knew that this was not going to end well.

Garrison shrugged off Emily's hold on her arm. "I think I know her pretty well. I think by the end of the night I will know her a hell of a lot better than you could ever hope to know her."

At Garrison's last remark Hotch swung and his fist connected with the man's jaw. The next thing Emily knew both men were on the ground, Hotch was on top of Garrison punching the living daylights out of the man.

"You don't know her and could never understand her the way that I do." Hotch yelled as he continued to punch the man.

Garrison pushed Hotch back off of him and then dove at him. Hotch used his feet to kick Garrison backwards across the cement.

"Hotch, Tyler… Stop it now." Emily yelled.

Rossi and Morgan came running from the stairs and pulled the two men off each other.

"Damn it Aaron. Stop. What are you doing?" Dave yelled at him as he held him back. Morgan held back Garrison and Emily just stood there with tears in her eyes.

Emily walked up to where Rossi was holding Hotch back and looked him straight in the eye.

"Hotch, are you crazy? What the hell did you think you were going to accomplish by following me out here. What… did you think I would just forgive you and everything would be like it was before? I hate to tell you Hotch but it will never be like it was before. I thought we were friends but I can see I was mistaken." She said as she turned and faced Garrison.

"And you… what… you take me out a few times and then just assume I am going to fall into your bed? Well, I don't know what kind of women you are used dating but I can assure you it takes more than a few dinners and flowers to get me to sleep with someone. Lose my number and forget you ever met me." Emily said before turning and going to her car.

Hotch watched as she got in and pulled away.

"Aaron what the hell were you thinking?" Dave asked as he let go of him.

"I wasn't. Morgan, get him the hell out of here." He said before turning toward Rossi.

"I wasn't thinking. And I am not about to stand around here and let the best thing to happen to me in a long time get away." He said before going to his car, getting in, he took off after her.

Fifteen minutes later Hotch pulled up outside Emily's apartment building. He paced the hallway outside her door for what seemed like hours, when in fact it had only been ten minutes. He got his nerve up and knocked on her door and waited. He heard the tumblers on the lock and then the door opened.

"What the hell do you want?" She said and he could hear the anger in her voice; like seeing it on her face wasn't enough to tell him that she was mad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Fifteen minutes later Hotch pulled up outside Emily's apartment building. He paced the hallway outside her door for what seemed like hours, when in fact it had only been ten minutes. He got his nerve up and knocked on her door and waited. He heard the tumblers on the lock and then the door opened.

"What the hell do you want?" She said and he could hear the anger in her voice; like seeing it on her face wasn't enough to tell him that she was mad.

"We need to talk. You need to let me explain." He stated.

"I don't need to let you do anything, Hotch. I don't know what your problem is but I think you should go. Go home to Jack and Beth, Hotch. That is where you're wanted. Now, if you don't mind I have things that I need to do." She said and tried to shut the door.

Hotch stopped her from shutting the door in his face by sticking his foot between the door and the door frame.

"I'm not leaving until we talk Emily. Now either let me in or your neighbors will get an ear full. I don't think you want them to hear what I have to say." He said and waited for her to decide if she was going to let him in or not.

"Fine, say what you need to then get the hell out." Emily said flatly as she opened the door wide to let him by.

Hotch stopped inside the door as she shut it and moved back through to the kitchen. Stopping and turning to face him and waited for him to speak. He stopped a few feet in front of her and looked at her tear stained face.

"First of all, I want to apologize for what I said to you in while we were in Houston. It was wrong and I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it Hotch? It hurts to think that you think of me as being a tramp. You of all people should know me better than that."

"I do know you better and I swear that I don't feel that way about you. I am so sorry that I hurt you by my stupidity. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well it did hurt Hotch. You were my friend…"

"Were?" He said cutting her off.

"Yes were. I don't know what we are right now but I seriously doubt that we were ever really friends to begin with. If we were, you would never have said that and you would not be acting like you have been." She said and lowered her gaze from his. She couldn't take the pain that flashed through his eyes.

"Emily, please don't think that. We are friends. I promise I never intended to hurt you. I just… I don't know."

"Hotch, just leave… please."

"No. I want you to listen to me and I am not leaving until you do."

"Damn it Hotch. Don't you get it? I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to talk to you. I just want to be alone. Now get out." She said as she moved around him towards the door.

She reached for the door knob and then felt her body being turned and pushed against the door. His mouth was on hers with an intensity that she had never felt before. She felt herself melting against him before she reality came rushing back and she pushed against his chest.

"You can't fix this with a kiss Hotch. Now please leave. Please." She said as she tried to catch her breath and moved to open the door.

"Emily… I'm sorry. I… I…"

"Just go Hotch."

Before he left Hotch turned to her and said "Just so you know… I'm not with Beth anymore. You'll eventually talk to me again Emily, and when you're ready to talk I'll be here waiting." He said and then he was gone.

Emily leaned against the closed door.

"I hope you are right." She whispered into the empty apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Sorry everyone. I had plan on getting this up yesterday but life got in the way… again. Hope you enjoy this. Only one more chapter to go… Yeah. **

Before he left Hotch turned to her and said "Just so you know… I'm not with Beth anymore. You'll eventually talk to me again Emily, and when you're ready to talk I'll be here waiting." He said and then he was gone.

Emily leaned against the closed door.

"I hope you are right." She whispered into the empty apartment.

The next morning Emily was sitting at her desk when Morgan slid his chair over to her desk.

"What's up with you and Hotch Princess?" He whispered to her.

"There is nothing wrong with me Derek. Hotch on the other hand, I couldn't tell what has gotten into him lately. I would rather not talk about it though if you don't mind. I have a lot of work to catch up on." She said and buried her head back in her file.

"Well whatever it is, you both need to fix it because the silent treatment isn't working for me and I know Reid is upset because mom and dad are fighting. So get your head out of your ass and talk to the man. Whatever he did isn't worth throwing away a good friendship over."

"Why should I get my head out of my ass Derek? I didn't do anything. Hotch is the one being a dick. I have no idea why he acted that way with Tyler." She said and then hung her head.

"I can't believe you are a profiler. How did they ever let you in the BAU, if you can't see what is so obvious?" Morgan said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about Morgan?"

"Hotch is jealous Emily. That is why he has been acting like he has. You are so blind I swear."

"Why would he be jealous for? Hotch doesn't like me that way and besides he was dating Beth when all this first started."

"Why do you think they broke up? Get a clue Emily and then go talk to Hotch. You have to forgive him sometime. If you don't we are all gonna be screwed." Morgan said then he rolled bake over to his own desk.

Emily sat there thinking for a moment and then looked up at Hotch's office window to find him staring at her. She stared at him for a second trying to read something in his expression, before dropping her gaze back to her work. Was Morgan right about him being jealous? Is that why he had kissed her? At the time she had thought maybe that it was to distract her from being mad but now she wasn't sure. Now that she thought about it, the kiss had been passionate and tender at the same time. Sensual and sexy and if she hadn't pushed him away she was sure she would have given herself freely to him right there up against her front door.

She had loved him for so long that she knew the next time, if there was a next time, that she wouldn't be able to push him away. She wouldn't be able to keep her wits about her. She would let the fire consume her and she would revel in it. She would come undone and drown in the passion that he made her feel. Damn, why couldn't she stay mad at him? He deserved her anger. That and so much more, but she couldn't find it in her to hold onto that anger. She needed to at least let him explain why.

Emily worked through lunch and finished her files early. She got up and carried her completed files up the catwalk, stopping outside Hotch's office door. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." She heard from the other side of the door.

Emily opened the door and saw him sitting behind his desk, head bent over a file, as usual.

"Here are my files Hotch." She said quietly.

Hotch raised his head at the sound of her voice.

"Emily…"

"I wanted to drop these off before I forget again." She interrupted, holding the files out for him to take.

"Emily, about yesterday…"

"No, don't say anything Hotch. Not here and not now. If you want to talk come over to my place after you get out of here tonight and we'll talk." She paused then looked him in the eye. "This time I promise to listen."

"I don't know what time I'll get out of here tonight. I have a budget meeting with Strauss at five and you know how long those can run."

"It doesn't matter, I'll be up." She said before she turned and exited his office.

Emily made her way back to her desk, trying to decide if she had just made the dumbest mistake of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"I don't know what time I'll get out of here tonight. I have a budget meeting with Strauss at five and you know how long those can run."

"It doesn't matter, I'll be up." She said before she turned and exited his office.

Emily made her way back to her desk, trying to decide if she had just made the dumbest mistake of her life.

Emily had been home for two and a half hours and had already straightened the place up and took a shower. She had thrown on an old pair of faded jeans and a deep blood red t-shirt. The jeans were probably ten years old but they were comfortable and her favorite. The t-shirt had been a gift from JJ for her last birthday along with her favorite perfume and an assortment of bubble baths and lotions.

Emily laid down on the couch to rest for a few minutes, waiting to see if Hotch was actually going to show or not. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was going on eight thirty.

The knock on the door pulled Emily from the sleep that had claimed her. She glanced at the clock again, it was already ten. She pushed herself up from the couch and made her way to the door, peeking through the peephole before opening it.

"Hi. Please come in." She said quietly as she stepped to the side to allow him access.

"Hi." He walked through to the kitchen, not forgetting the last time he had been in this room.

Emily closed and locked the door back before she followed him. Eyeing him, she decided to take this into her living room.

"Let's go in to the living room Hotch, I think we will be more comfortable there." She said as she led him into the room, taking a seat on the couch.

Hotch decided to take a seat in the chair, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"I have one question Hotch. Why would you say those things to me? What did I do that was so bad to make you feel that way about me? Okay that is two questions but they are important and I need to hear the answers to them." She said as she picked at her fingernails.

"Emily you have never done anything to make me say that. I… it was just something that flew out of my mouth in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean it. I have never and will never think of you as being a tramp."

"They say people say what they really mean in the heat of the moment Hotch." She said as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Well people are wrong. I said it because I was…" He stopped himself.

"You were what Hotch?"

Hotch looked into the depths of her eyes; really not sure how to explain this to her, but he knew he needed to try.

"I was jealous Emily. I was jealous of how close you were getting to Garrison. I wanted to feel that, experience that closeness to you. I know we have become pretty good friends but there always seemed to be something you were holding back from me. You are more open with the rest of the team and I saw you being like that with Garrison and it made me mad that you weren't that way with me."

"Did you ever think that I held back because you do the same thing Hotch. You don't let me in either. I would have liked to be more open with you but it never felt right or welcomed. You close yourself off from everyone Hotch, not just me. I wanted that closeness with you too Hotch, I did."

"But you don't anymore?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know any more Hotch. You are the only person who could have said that to me and have it hurt. It hurt me because I trusted you Hotch. I trusted you to be my friend and I trusted that we had gotten to the point where we could talk to each other when we had a problem with each other. I guess I was wrong about you on so many levels. I was wrong about the kind of guy you are and I think that is what bothers me the most; the fact that I had feelings for you and you turned out to be as big a jerk as all the others."

"You **had** feelings for me? You don't anymore?" He asked as he got up to come sit on the couch beside her.

Emily looked up at him; why did he have to be so damn handsome. Even now when she was mad at him she felt the urgency in the pit of her stomach. An urgency she had never felt with anyone else before. But damn it she was not going to make it easy for him. He was going to have to prove himself to her.

"Yes I do, no matter how much I hate it, I can't control how I feel about you." She said as she dropped her gaze back down to her hands resting in her lap.

"The problem I am having Hotch, is that I don't know how you really feel about me. I mean… you haven't exactly been forthcoming in the past with your feelings. How do I know you really have some kind of feelings for me? How do I know that this isn't some game to you? I've been hurt in the past enough to know when I am being played Hotch. I won't let you in close enough to hurt me again, not when I have everything to lose. I won't put my heart on the line for something that is just some kind of fling to you or just some passing fancy for you to get back out there in the dating game."

"This isn't a game Emily. This isn't just just some passing fancy for me. This is something I have wanted for a long time; I just never realized that it was you I was looking for. It took Dave pointing out to me that I had used Beth as a substitute for you. I was settling, when deep down it was always you and it will always be you that I want in my life."

Emily had tears in her eyes by the end of his speech, and she smiled softly at him.

"So Dave huh? Well I am willing to give you a chance, but you are going to have to prove to me how you feel. You are going to have to woo me Agent Hotchner."

"So you forgive me for my callous remark?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yes I forgive you. Now prove to me that it's not a mistake to do so."

"I think I can do that. Let me start by doing this." He said as he leaned in closer and wrapping his hand gently around her neck, pulling her closer to him as he lowered his mouth to hers.

He kissed her tentatively, gently moving his lips against hers. She couldn't help but open hers to his tender invasion. His tongue sweeping the depths of her mouth until all she could do was moan, pushing herself closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck; deepening the kiss as she swept her tongue against his. She whimpered when he pulled back, not wanting to stop yet.

"I need to go Emily before I do something you aren't ready for." He whispered against her cheek.

Kissing her on the forehead, he stood up and made his way to the door. Emily sat there for a second before she followed.

Hotch stooped at the door and turned to face Emily; smiling at her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Prepared to be wooed Emily. I'll see you tomorrow at work." He said and then turned and opened the door.

Emily stopped him with a hand on his arm; he turned his head to look at her again.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"For what?" He asked.

"For stopping… I'm not sure I would have been able too."

"I think that is the best thing you could have said to me." He said before kissing her gently on the lips and then he turned and left.

Emily closed the door behind him and leaned against it; much like she did the last time he had walked out of it, but this time she had a smile on her face. She really couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her.

**A/N: Okay I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter nut it went a totally different way than what I had intended so now I am not sure where this going. I am letting my muse go where it wants to. I hope you are enjoying this and please take the time to let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Prepared to be wooed Emily. I'll see you tomorrow at work." He said and then turned and opened the door.

Emily stopped him with a hand on his arm; he turned his head to look at her again.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"For what?" He asked.

"For stopping… I'm not sure I would have been able too."

"I think that is the best thing you could have said to me." He said before kissing her gently on the lips and then he turned and left.

Emily closed the door behind him and leaned against it; much like she did the last time he had walked out of it, but this time she had a smile on her face. She really couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her.

Thirty minutes later Emily's phone rang just as she was getting into bed.

"Prentiss." She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"I just wanted to call and tell you goodnight Emily." Hotch's husky voice said from the other end of the line.

Emily laid back on the pillow and smiled.

"Hi." She said quietly back to him.

"Are you already in bed?" He asked.

"Well yes but I wasn't asleep yet. Are you in bed?"

"Yes. Like I said I just wanted to tell you goodnight before I turned in myself." She could hear the smile in his voice, which made her smile wider.

"Are you sure that is why you called, Aaron?" She said not even realizing she had called him by his first name.

"I like the way you say it." He replied, confusing Emily.

"What?"

"My name… I like the way it sounds when you say it. You never call me Aaron, so it is nice to hear you say it."

"Ah… I will have to make it point to call you that more outside of work. If I do it at work people might start talking, don't you think?"

"I don't care who knows Emily. I won't hide how I feel for you. I am not ashamed for finding love again. And I definitely am not ashamed that it is you that I love." He told her with a certainty in voice that she could not mistake for anything else.

"You love me?" She asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Yes I do Emily. I love you Emily Prentiss and I will prove to you that I do, no matter how long it takes for you to believe that it is true."

Emily felt her heart start to race and her palms began to sweat. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but she would wait for him to prove to her how much he loved her.

"You don't have to say anything Emily. It is enough that you are giving me a chance to show how much I care. Will you spend the day with me and Jack Saturday? We can go to the park and just get to know each other better. You can call it step one in my wooing Emily Prentiss mission." He said and Emily couldn't help but laugh at this side of him.

She was used to SSAIC Aaron Hotchner, but this was a whole new side of him. A side he let very few people see and she felt privileged to be able to see it.

"I would love to spend the day with you and Jack. I haven't seen him since you started dat…" she stopped herself.

"Since I started dating Beth." He finished for her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Emily. I should never have let anything come between you and Jack. You both had gotten so close and whether I was in a relationship or not, it should not have stopped you from spending time with him."

"Aaron it's okay. I understand how it could have looked to Beth with me spending so much time with him. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy Aaron. I never would have done anything to jeopardize that, no matter how much it hurt to see it."

"Let's forget about it and promise to move forward and not dwell on past mistakes." He said to her, trying to reassure her.

"Deal… I Emily Prentiss do solemnly swear to move forward from this day forward and hold nothing against Aaron Hotchner for his past stupid mistakes or impaired judgment."

"Very funny Emily; I am not the only one who has made stupid mistakes Emily. I do seem to recall a certain agent having a thing for a certain other agent by the name of Mick Rawson."

"Oh come on Aaron, I never had a thing for Rawson, he might have tried to get in my pants but that doesn't mean I let him. JJ tried to get me to go out with him but I decided to get a cat instead of the hassle of having a relationship with that man. Besides I didn't find him all that attractive any way." She paused before continuing.

"You on the other hand I find extremely attractive. One might even say that I find you… quite temptingly hot." She breathed huskily.

"Goodnight Aaron. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Emily. Sweet dreams." He replied before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Oh come on Aaron, I never had a thing for Rawson, he might have tried to get in my pants but that doesn't mean I let him. JJ tried to get me to go out with him but I decided to get a cat instead of the hassle of having a relationship with that man. Besides I didn't find him all that attractive any way." She paused before continuing.

"You on the other hand I find extremely attractive. One might even say that I find you… quite temptingly hot." She breathed huskily.

"Goodnight Aaron. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Emily. Sweet dreams." He replied before hanging up.

Emily exited the elevator and headed for her desk, stopping in the little kitchenette to fix herself a cup of coffee on the way. When she reached her desk she noticed the the single lavender colored rose in a small, dark purple vase. Emily knew that a lavender rose was a symbol of "falling in love". When you give it to a person you are saying "I have fallen in love with you and am enchanted by you." She smiled to herself as she took her seat.

Emily snuck a peek up at Hotch's office window to find him looking back at her. She gave him a smile, which was returned by him. She loved his smile, his dimples were so cute and they made him look ten years younger at least. She turned her gaze to a noise behind her to see Morgan ad Garcia coming through the glass doubles doors, entering the bullpen.

"Morning guys." Emily said with a smile.

"Well don't you look all happy today Gumdrop. Want to share with the class what has you smiling from ear to ear?" Garcia asked in her usual chipper voice.

"I just had a good night's sleep that's all." Emily answered her.

"Are you sure it has nothing do to with the flower on your desk there Princess?" Morgan quipped.

"No, it has nothing to do with the flower, which I put on my desk by the way; I really just had a good night's sleep. I haven't had one in months." She said, lying about the rose. What they didn't know couldn't hurt her, or Hotch for that matter.

"Well it is good to see you smiling again Peaches." Garcia said before she turned around and patted Morgan on his ass and went off to her office.

"So, it really isn't about the flower?" Morgan asked.

"Really Morgan, I brought the rose in this morning. I thought it would brighten up my day." She lied again, looking up to see Hotch standing on the catwalk listening to them.

"Okay, Well Pen is right; it is good to see you smile. It's been too long since I've seen that pretty smile of yours girl. Whatever it is that put it there hold on to it Princess." Morgan said as he bent down and kissed her on top of her head.

"Thanks Morgan, it feels good to smile. But to be honest, I didn't know I had stopped." She said quietly.

Morgan returned to his desk and Emily glanced back up at Hotch. She mouthed 'Thank you' to him and smiled. He gave her a wink and turned, going back into his office.

"What was that about?" Dave asked from the doorway.

"I am just taking your advice Dave. I am fixing things."

"So I take it she has forgiven you for being a dumbass." Dave said as he moved further into the office.

"We're working it out. We have a play date with Jack tomorrow." Hotch smiled.

"A play date with Jack is it? I highly doubt that is what you had in mind when you asked her over for a play date." Dave said laughing.

"Yes Dave that is all I was thinking. We're taking things slow. She wants to be wooed." Hotch said smiling again.

"Ah…and you can woo her? Aaron you have never wooed anyone in your entire life. What do you know about wooing anyone?" Dave asked.

"Well no I haven't but I did win over Haley once upon a time."

"Aaron that was twenty-five years ago, times have changed my friend. Didn't you woo Beth?"

"No I didn't woo Beth. We went out to dinner; we trained for the triathlon, met for coffee and maybe a movie here and there. Nothing very romantic if that is what you mean."

"Aaron, you have the dullest life of anyone I ever met. You have to do something very special for Em. She deserves romance and candle lit dinners. You have to make her feel like there is no one else in the world you would rather be with."

"Well Dave, that part should be easy because it's the truth. I can be romantic you know. I just didn't feel it with Beth; I guess that is why I didn't put as much effort in our relationship as I should have."

"Well if you need any ideas don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Dave but I really don't think Emily would enjoy being arrested on our first date." Hotch laughed.

"Hey, that was one time and I was a lot younger then. I didn't think we would actually get caught. I'll see you later Aaron and don't fuck this up because if you do I will still kick your ass." Dave said and then left going back to his office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Thanks Dave but I really don't think Emily would enjoy being arrested on our first date." Hotch laughed.

"Hey, that was one time and I was a lot younger then. I didn't think we would actually get caught. I'll see you later Aaron and don't fuck this up because if you do I will still kick your ass." Dave said and then left going back to his office.

Emily woke up on Saturday; today was supposed to be the big day at the park with Hotch and Jack. She was nervous as hell. She had spent a lot of time with Jack since Haley's death and she loved that little boy with all her heart. She knew the reason she was nervous was because of Hotch. It wouldn't be like before when they hung out together. Before it had been just friends hanging out but now… now she knew how he felt and that changed everything.

She was afraid to move to fast. She didn't want her heart broken by the man she loved, and oh did he have the power to shatter it into a million pieces. But god did she want to be with this man in every way possible.

Hotch knocked on her door at eleven o'clock on the dot. Emily opened the door to him and Jack with a smile on her face. Bending down to Jack's level, she looked up at Hotch and then back at Jack.

"Hey Jack, how are you today sweetie?" she asked him quietly.

"Hi Miss Em'ly, I'm fine. Daddy said you are going to the park with us today. Are you really coming with us?" Jack asked her, almost in a whisper like he didn't want his dad to hear him.

"Do you want me to go with you Jack?" she whispered back to the boy.

Jack looked up at his daddy and then back at Emily and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I want you to come with us 'cause I like it when you play with me daddy and we haven't got to play in a long time." he smiled again.

"Well in that case, I would love to go to the park with you and daddy. Come in and let me finish getting ready and then we can go." she said as she let them into her apartment.

Emily ran upstairs and threw her hair up into a ponytail and then went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue-jean shorts and an old t-shirt that she wears when she is sparring with Morgan. She threw on her socks and running shoes and went back down stairs to a waiting Hotch and Jack.

"Okay sweetness I'm already to go, are you?" she said to Jack.

"Yep, let's go daddy. I want to swing on the swings with Miss Em'ly." Jack said excitedly; pulling on his daddy's hand and then he grabbed Emily's hand in his other, pulling them both toward the door.

They reached the park fifteen minutes later and made their way to the playground equipment with Jack running ahead of them.

"Oh I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back. Can you watch Jack for a minute?" Hotch said.

"Of course." Emily said and then went to catch up with Jack.

Emily looked up from her spot near the swings and saw Hotch laying out a blanket underneath the big oak tree near them. He placed a picnic basket on the blanket and then looked up at her and gave her a dimpled smile. He knew that would get her.

Emily returned his smile with one of her own and the turned attention back to Jack and continued to push the boy higher.

"Look daddy at how high I am going." Jack yelled at his father as he made his way toward them.

"I see that buddy, hold on tight okay." Hotch said as he stopped in front of the swings but out of the way. He really didn't think it would impress Emily if he got kicked in the face by his son.

Emily pushed Jack on the swing for a little while until he announced to them that he was thirsty and hungry and that he needed to eat now. They all went over to where Hotch had set the picnic basket that contained their lunch. Jack sat down on one side of Emily and Hotch took the other side.

Sitting in between the two Emily felt like she was the meat in a Hotchner sandwich… and she loved it. She felt content when she was with them, and she had always felt that way. No matter the type of relationship they had had in the past Emily had always been at ease with being with the two of them. They made her feel happy and alive when they were near. Until the whole thing with Doyle happened, Emily had thought their relationship was changing. And then when she came back he gave her her space to readjust and then Beth came into the picture so Emily backed off. Closed herself off from her feelings; locking them in the box she had just for Aaron Hotchner.

Now here she was again, sitting between her two most favorite people in the world and she was… happy. For the first time in a long time she was happy. Happier then maybe she had ever been before.

Hotch laid out the plates in front of them and then started distributing the food. He made Jack's plate first; putting a spoonful of potato salad, baked beans, a fried chicken leg and a roll on it for his son.

"Daddy I don't like baked beans." Jake whined.

"Jack, you know the rules. You eat what is on your plate or no dessert." Hotch replied.

Jack huffed out a sigh and Emily laughed. Hotch looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I just caught a glimpse of what Aaron Hotchner looked like when he was a child and pouted for having to clean his plate."

"And why is that funny?" he asked as he started putting food on her plate.

"Because I can see Jack ten years from now giving you the same look you give us when he begging you for a new car and you tell him no the first time."

"And what sort of look would that be, Emily?" he handed her her plate.

"Thank you. That look you give us when Morgan and Garcia are goofing off and we need to get our focus back on a case. Yeah, that look your giving me right now."

Hotch started laughing at that and Emily laughed with him. He fixed his plate and turned to look at Jack, who was eating like he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Slow down Jack. You don't want to choke. I promise I made enough for you to have more if you want." Hotch laughed at his son's expression.

Emily ate her food quietly, watching Hotch pick at Jack. She loved this side of him. He was carefree with Jack and deep down Emily longed to be a part of that.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Hotch's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes I am. Thank you for inviting me." she said quietly. She looked at Jack and smiled.

"Jack, how is school? Are you enjoying the first grade?" She asked him.

"Yeah, we get to go to the library and check out books and we get to do stuff on the computer too. I like recess the most because my friend Blake and I get to play soccer if we want to. I like playing on a team too 'cause daddy and Uncle Dave are my coaches. I'm the best reader in my class and I am learning to spell better too." Jack enthusiastically said in a rush of words that left Emily chuckling.

Hotch watched the interaction between the two and knew that this is what he wanted it to be like all of the time. And if he had his way it would be.

"I'm so glad you are doing so well in school Jack. If you want me to and if it is okay with your daddy, maybe I can come watch one of your games. Would you like that?" she asked.

"Oh daddy can she come? Please." Jack begged his dad.

"Of course she can Jack. If she wants to maybe she can come to your game next Saturday." he said looking at Emily.

"Do you wanna Em'ly?" Jack looked at her and she could see the excitement in his eyes.

"I would love to Jack. Thank you." Emily answered.

"I'm full daddy can I go swing some more?"

"Sure buddy, just stay where I can see you."

Hotch watched his son go the twenty feet back to the swings and then turned back to Emily.

"Would you like to come over and watch movie with us? I can't promise it will be a good movie or one you haven't seen a thousand times but I would really like the company."

"I would like that." Emily smiled at him and he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hotch watched his son go the twenty feet back to the swings and then turned back to Emily.

"Would you like to come over and watch movie with us? I can't promise it will be a good movie or one you haven't seen a thousand times but I would really like the company."

"I would like that." Emily smiled at him and he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

Two hours later they were back at Hotch's apartment sitting in front of the TV, watching 'Dr. Seuss' The Lorax' on Pay Per View.

"I forgot how exhausting a day with you guys could be." Emily laughed as she sank deeper into the cushions of the couch.

Leaning her head against the armrest, she pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. Hotch was sitting on the middle cushion beside her with Jack on the other side of him. He pulled Emily's legs over onto his lap and began to rub her shoeless feet.

"Well it has been a while since you have been able to experience the wonderful phenomenon known as Captain Jack. You are going to stay for dinner aren't you?" Hotch looked at her with a puppy dog eyes and his lips pouting slightly. "Please."

Emily looked at him and laughed; "Oh god Aaron, you are worse than Jack. Don't give me that look, you know I can't say no to the puppy dog eyes from Jack and you are just the grown up version. Okay, okay I'll stay. You know you might get tired of me if I stay around so much." she said, still laughing.

"That could never happen, Emily. I told you I love you. I like spending time with you. I always have."

"Well I like spending time with you too. I know we spent a lot of time together before Doy… before everything happened. Let's talk later okay, after Jack goes to sleep. He doesn't need to hear this." She smiled up at him.

"I think that's a good idea. So Jack, what do you say to ordering pizza for dinner?" Hotch said turning his attention back to his son.

"Okay. Is Em'ly staying to eat too?" Jack said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course I am Jack. Is that okay with you?"

"Yep, don't forget dad, no onions." Jack said before turning his attention back to the movie.

"Okay, short and to the point, just like his dad." Emily laughed.

Hotch gave her a smile and squeezed her foot, "Not short my dear, but I'll let you be the judge of that, when you're ready." he teased her, but the look in his eyes told her he was very serious.

Emily shivered as Hotch ran his hand up her calf and then back down. Hotch smiled at her, and continued to knead the muscles in her legs. They sat like that until the movie went off forty-five minutes later. Hotch looked at the clock, it was almost five o'clock now. He called in the order for their pizza and turned back toward the couch to find Jack sitting alone.

He found Emily in the kitchen leaning against the counter, her back to him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and propped his chin on her shoulder. Emily set the glass of water she had been drinking down on the counter and leaned back against him.

"I'm sorry if you aren't having a good time Emily. I am not good at all this wooing stuff. I've never had to woo anyone before so this is new territory I am treading in."

"Aaron, I am having a great time. Really, I was just thinking about things."

"Want to share with me?" he asked as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Well I was just thinking about us and where this is all going. Wondering if Jack will be happy to have me in your life like this, will you be happy. Can I honestly be enough to make both of you happy?"

"You already make me happy Emily, and you know Jack loves you unconditionally. No matter what the status of our relationship is, you have always made us happy." he said as he turned her to face him. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck before she even realized they had moved. She moaned and leaned into him more, letting him control this kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips until they opened, allowing him to delve inside. Her hands were in his hair when they pulled slowly apart. Hotch rested his forehead on hers, breathing deeply he tried to control his desire take her right here against the counter.

"It's a good thing Jack is up because if he wasn't I don't think I would be leaving tonight." She whispered breathlessly.

"You don't have to leave Emily. You can stay." She could hear the hopeful tone in his voice and she pulled back slightly so she could look in to his eyes.

"Yes I do. As much as I want you right now, I am not ready yet." She could see the disappointment flash across his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I won't ever be Aaron. I want it to be right; I want you to be sure that you really want this with me Aaron."

"I have no doubts about us Emily. I want it all Emily. Not just this." He said and pushed his hips into hers so she could feel how much he wanted her. "I want everything with you. The good days you have as well as the bad. I want the talks and the contentedness we can find with each other. I want you, Emily. Mind, body and soul, I want it all."

"Aaron, I want that to, I do… I always have. I just don't want to move so fast that all we have is the physical. I want to be able to share everything with you, not only my body. And to be honest right now it is getting very hard for me not to give in to that physical urge."

"I'm not going to push you into ever doing something that you are not ready for. But that doesn't mean I will stop trying either." he said with a grin before he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She smiled back at him, "I never said I wanted you to stop trying Aaron. Just give me a little time."

"Dad, when is the pizza getting here? I'm getting hungry." Jack called from the living room.

Hotch pulled back, dropping his arms from around Emily's waist.

"Should be here soon buddy, why don't you go get washed up and then you can help me set the table."

"Okay daddy." Jack yelled as he ran down the hall toward the bathroom.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Emily as she watched Hotch move to the cabinet where the plates were kept.

"Sit there and look beautiful, I have everything else under control." he said as he pulled the plates from the cabinet.

Hotch turned around to see her watching him.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing… just enjoying the view." she whispered softly.

Hotch was fixing to say something when the doorbell rang. Emily said she would get it and headed for the door. She grabbed her wallet off the table by the door and was fixing to pay for the pizzas when she heard Hotch behind her.

"Don't even think about it. You are our guest and you are not about to pay for dinner." He said as he pulled out forty dollars and handed it to the delivery guy, telling him to keep the change.

"I didn't mind paying for it Aaron. It's the least I could do after everything you have done today." she replied.

"Not on your life." he said as he walked past her with the pizzas, heading back to the kitchen.

"I never figured you for a chauvinist Aaron."

"I'm not. You are my guest and it wouldn't be right for you to pay seeing as I was the one that invited you over. You can pay next time if it will make you feel better." he said turning to her.

"You're so sure of yourself that there will be a next time huh?"

"Yeah I am. I am quite sure that there will be a next time. I know because you have that look in your eye that tells me, you are enjoying yourself and that you wouldn't mind more days like this." he smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She couldn't help but smile back at his arrogant ass. She really did love this side of him. This playful side intrigued her beyond words.

"Yes I am enjoying myself immensely and yes I wouldn't mind more days like this. I don't think the team would believe me if I told them that you were so much cooler outside of work." she teased.

"You have no idea Emily… no idea." he leaned in and kissed her tenderly before letting her go and stepping back.

"Jack, are you coming to help set the table?"

"Sorry dad, I was reading the book that Aunt Jessica got me when I stayed with her last week. I need to wash my hands again."

"Okay well hurry up or the pizza is going to get cold."

After dinner Jack took his bath and then asked Emily to read him a bedtime story. She said she would if only he would help her. Twenty minutes later her and Hotch were back, sitting on the couch.

"So you said you wanted to talk after Jack went to bed." Hotch said as he turned sideways on the couch to face her.

**A/N: Next chapter will be part two of their "Date". Hope you are enjoying this. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has read and left reviews. It means a lot to me and they are greatly appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

After dinner Jack took his bath and then asked Emily to read him a bedtime story. She said she would if only he would help her. Twenty minutes later her and Hotch were back, sitting on the couch.

"So you said you wanted to talk after Jack went to bed." Hotch said as he turned sideways on the couch to face her.

"Yeah I did. Like I was saying earlier… I thought things were changing before Doyle happened. I thought we were growing closer. Was I just imagining it all? All the little touches, the looks… the time we spent together; was it just my wishful thinking that made me think there was something there that really wasn't?" she asked him quietly, almost afraid of his answer.

"No Emily, there was something there… and there is something here now. All the looks and touches, you didn't imagine."

"Then why did you pull away when I came back, why did you start something with Beth if you had feelings for me?" she asked and Hotch could hear the pain in her voice.

"Emily when you came back, I just… honestly I didn't know where I stood at anymore. I thought if I gave you space that you would come to me when you were ready. After a while I thought that you didn't want that with me. I guess I picked Beth because she reminded me of you whether I realized it at the time or not. Emily, I just wanted you to be happy. I never meant to hurt you Emily."

"I know Aaron, I do. When I came back it just felt like… I don't know; like I had to start all over with everyone… even you. I just wanted us to be close again and then Beth showed up and I thought you had moved on. I just wanted you to be happy and if she made you happy then, I knew that I had to do the same. That is why I tried to move on with Tyler. I was trying to get over you."

"God Emily, I am so sorry for being so blind for so long. I'm a dumbass… all the time I wasted. All that time I could have been with you, I should have come to you and talked to you about everything. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Aaron. We already said we would move forward, remember? I was just trying to understand a little I guess. Thank you for being honest with me." she said and leaned in and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

There was a fire in the pit of her stomach, and she wanted nothing more than to give in and let it engulf her in its inferno. But she knew that it wasn't the right time so she pulled back and leaned her forehead against his and sighed deeply.

"I need to go." she whispered to him.

He knew she was right. Even though he wanted nothing more than to make her his, this was not the time. He could wait for as long as it took for her to be comfortable with moving things to the next level. As hard as it was, he let go of her reluctantly. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy, and he knew she was affected as he was. He liked having this effect on her; the way she would melt into him with just a touch. He knew that when things did move forward to the next level it was going to be explosive.

"I know. I'll call you tomorrow if that is okay." he said as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"I would like that." she said as they made their way to the door.

"Jessica is taking Jack to warm ups before the game next week. I can pick you up if you want to watch the warm ups with the other soccer moms. But just to warn you, I seem to be the main topic going around their little circle. There may or may not be a bet to see who can get into my pants first."

"Well I might just have to place a bet on that one. I of course would be betting that it would be me." Emily said as she leaned up and kissed him again. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"And I would say you are right. Until tomorrow then." he said and kissed her again. He couldn't seem to quit kissing her; it had quickly become his most favorite pastime.

They talked four different times on Sunday, each call going a little longer than the last. They spent a total of three and a half hours on the phone and it still didn't seem like enough.

The week went by pretty quickly; they were on down time so they didn't have any cases to worry about. They talked on the phone each night before bed because at work they had to remain professional. At work they spoke very little unless it was about a case or case file. It was working out well for them so far. They kept their personal life outside of work to themselves and no one seemed the wiser, well except for Dave.

Dave of course, being the all-seeing mighty profiler that he was, knew that things had changed between the two. But who was he to gossip about it. Any other time or any other people he would have jumped at the chance to spread a little gossip, but this was different, these were his closet friends. He didn't want rumors to make things more difficult for them. They had it hard enough and he would not be one to contribute to that. If anything he would try to make it easier for them if he could.

Saturday morning Emily woke early knowing Hotch would be by to pick her up at seven. Why in God's name they had games so early was beyond her but she would not miss this for anything in the world. She picked out a black tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts to wear. She was ready by a quarter to seven and had just enough time for one more cup of coffee before Hotch showed up.

She opened the door to him ten minutes later to find him dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Emily smiled at him and then let her gaze travel the length of him and then back up, stopping when she reached his face. He was smiling at her.

"See something you like Agent Prentiss?" he said, laughing at the blush that ran over her face.

"Sorry. I just so seldom get to see you this way." she replied.

"Well do you approve?" he questioned.

"Hmmm… what?" she said drawing her eyes back to his after they had begun to wonder again.

"Do you approve?"

"Oh yeah, I approve. But I think I am going to have trouble concentrating on the game today." she laughed.

"I think I might have that same problem myself." he said as he took in her choice of attire.

The tank top was low cut and clung to her curves and her shorts showed off her long legs. Hotch had never see a sexier woman.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, let me grab my purse and we can go." She said.

They reached the soccer field fifteen minutes later and Hotch helped her out of the car. Emily saw Jack running across the field toward them followed closely by Jessica.

"Em'ly, you came." the little boy said excitedly as he threw himself around her legs.

"Hey Jack, I told you I would come. I wouldn't miss seeing you play for anything in the world." she said as she picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

Jessica made it over to the trio and smiled. "Hi Emily, it's good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Hi Jessica, I'm good. How are you and the kids doing?"

"Oh, we are doing fine. Jason is in the fourth grade now and Amber is in the second. They are looking forward to Christmas holidays already. School just started back and they are ready for a break already. I wish they were as excited as Jack is about school."

"Well I have to leave you two and get warm ups done before the game. I'll see you soon." he said to Emily and leaned over Jack and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Emily blushed when he pulled back and moved across the field with Jack. She didn't have any idea how Jessica was going to take that.

"Relax Emily. It's good to see him happy again. Aaron and Jack need someone in their lives and I am glad it is you. You beat Beth any day."

Emily stared at her in shock and Jessica started to laugh.

"Don't look so shocked Emily. That woman gave me the creeps. I knew she wasn't right for them the first time I met her. I think Aaron knew it too. He never brought her to any of Jacks games. I think that says something about you right there. Beth never understood what Aaron and you do. She was a lot like Haley in that respect. Haley never understood it either. I can understand how she felt but I also know how important his work is to him. You on the other hand know what he has to see and go through with his job; that is one of the reasons I think you are a perfect match for each other."

"Wow, I really don't know what to say to that." Emily said.

"Well, let me ask you this. Do you care about Aaron?"

"Yes I do." She answered her honestly.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, but I haven't told him yet." Emily said as they headed for the bleachers where all the soccer moms were sitting.

"Has he said it to you?" Jessica asked, stopping to look her in the eye.

"Yes. I… we're taking it slow. A lot of things have happened and…"

"Emily I know about everything; about what he said to you. You don't have to explain." Jessica said cutting her off "Aaron talked to me about it after I asked him how he got the black eye. And if I didn't love him so much he would have been sporting another one. You know he never would have said that if he hadn't been so jealous don't you?"

"Yes I know that. I do love him and Jack. Jack is just the sweetest little boy. Haley did great with him and so have you and Aaron."

"Thank you. He is a great little boy. He loves you too you know. He talks about you all the time when he is at my house. It's good to know that they have you in their lives. Okay let's get this show on the road. Don't look now but the Aaron Hotchner fan club is staring at you. Just ignore them; they are just spiteful and forget sometimes that they are married."

"Oh I'll be fine. They can say whatever they want about me because they don't know me and I really don't feel like kicking someone's ass today. I really don't want to ruin Jack's game." Emily said and then followed Jessica up the bleachers to sit behind the gossiping woman.

Emily watched as Hotch ran around the field with his team and then watched them do some stretches to loosen up their legs.

"Mmmm. Look at him. I mean God just look at him. I would love to have him stretched out under me for the day." the redhead said from two rows below Emily and Jessica.

"What about Brad?" asked the blonde beside her.

"Oh, if I could get Aaron Hotchner in my bed I would let Brad watch. The things I could do to that man…" the woman practically moaned.

Emily bit her lip trying not to laugh at the conversation taking place in front of her. Jessica and Emily looked at each other, finding it amusing that grown, married women could openly drool over a man they had absolutely no chance at getting into their bed.

The game had started and all eyes were on the kids except for the gossiping Aaron Hotchner fan club. They continued to make crude remarks about the man and what they thought his abilities in the bedroom would be.

Jack finally got the ball from the other team and headed toward his teams' goal until another little boy from his own team tripped him and took the ball from him.

"That's my Bobby. Go Bobby! I told him to take out Jack if he wanted to be the best player on the team. That Jack Hotchner is nothing but a spoiled little brat who thinks just because his daddy is the coach that he can get away with anything he wants to. He knocked Bobby down at practice the other day and then just said it was an accident. That boy is a punk."

Emily had heard enough and got up and walked down the bleachers to stand in front of the redhead.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Jack Hotchner. Let me tell you this, that boy is not a punk as you put it, or a spoiled little brat. If anyone on the team is a punk it would be your son. From what I have seen today he is a bully who shouldn't even be allowed to play. I take it he learned it from you by the way you talk. I will make sure that he will no longer be on the team if he continues to act like hot head."

"You can't talk to me like that. Who are you anyway? What gives you the right…?"

"What gives me the right is that little boy is like a son to me and if I hear you say another word about him I swear I'm gonna knock your teeth so far down your throat, you'll have to pull your pants down to floss. And another thing as far as Aaron is concerned, he is more than satisfied in the bedroom thank you and besides he doesn't do trash." With that Emily turned around headed down the rest of the bleachers to where Jessica had gone.

She made it to the ground when the next thing she knew she felt someone grab her by the hair pulling her backwards and all she heard was the woman scream "You bitch."

On the other side of the field Dave was talking to Hotch about how things were going between the two of them.

"I haven't had time to ask you how it went last weekend." Dave asked.

"It was great actually. We had a nice time at the park and then went back to my place and we watched a movie with Jack and ordered in pizza for dinner. After Jack went to bed we talked about things that she had been worrying about. We got a lot of things settled and we are moving forward. We talk on the phone every night before we go to bed."

"Are you sure that all you do is talk on the phone Aaron? Well I can say she looked happier this week. I figured you had done something right for a change. It's about time Aaron. I still can't believe you brought her today."

"Why is that Dave?" Hotch asked

"Well you brought her into the pack of vultures Aaron. I'm just a little worried, that's all."

"You know Emily can take care of herself."

"It's not Emily I'm worried about. You might want to go get your woman before somebody gets hurt." Dave said pointing across the field at where the women were at.

Hotch looked up at the exact time the redheaded woman grabbed Emily by the hair. "Oh shit." Hotch said and took off running with Dave on his heels.

Emily elbowed the other woman and had her down on the ground with her arm twisted up behind her back before Aaron reached them.

"I should arrest your ass for assaulting a Federal Agent you stupid bitch." Emily hissed at the woman as she struggled against the hold Emily had on her.

"You can't just come in here and stake claim to Aaron, he belongs with me, you whore." yelled the irate woman.

"I am not staking claim to Aaron. He is not a piece of property and he makes his own decisions. And I for one know he would never choose a spiteful, conniving woman like you."

"Elaine what the hell are you doing?" Hotch boomed from behind Emily and the woman on the ground.

"Aaron? This crazy bitch attacked me."

"Don't you ever call her that again or I will make sure your husband finds out about your extracurricular activities you enjoy why he is out of town. And if anyone attacked anyone, it was you. I saw you grab her by the hair first. Emily, get up sweetheart." Hotch said as he pulled her off the woman.

"Elaine I think it is best if you get Bobby and leave now and don't worry about coming back. Bobby is off the team, I was going to tell you after the game but since I am here now I thought it best to let you know. He is too violent to playing on this team."

"Aaron you don't mean that. You need me here, and Bobby is the best player on the team." the woman cried as she moved closer to Hotch.

"I mean it Elaine, now either you get Bobby and leave or I will let Emily arrest you for assaulting her. Dave can you escort Elaine and Bobby to her car please." he said backing up from her.

"My pleasure Aaron." Dave said with a smirk.

Jessica stood there shocked and impressed at what she had just witnessed. Seeing Emily stand up for Jack like that made her like her even more. She was glad to see the protective side in Emily come out without even having to think about it. She knew then that she was perfect for the Hotchner men.

The referee had called half time when the commotion broke out and the teams were on separate sides of the field waiting to see what was going to happen.

Dave came back from the parking lot with a big grin on his face. He went up to Emily and hugged her.

"Thank you." he said.

"For what?" Emily asked as he pulled back from her.

"For knocking that bitch down a few pegs; she cussed the whole way back to her car. If I wasn't a gentleman I would have clocked her one. Don't you listen to a word she said okay?"

"Don't worry about me Dave, I'm fine. She is just lucky all I did was elbow her." Emily laughed.

Hotch pulled Emily to the side and looked at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Aaron; all she did was pull my hair."

"Jessica told me what happened. Thank you for sticking up for Jack like that. She also told me what you said about me being satisfied in the bedroom." he said smirking.

"Oh god." Emily moaned. "Out of all the things she could have forgotten to tell you, I wish that was it." she said and dropped her head down.

"Emily don't be embarrassed, I'm glad you said it for one, the rest of the vultures over there will shut up now. And secondly, it shows me that you are at least thinking about it." he smiled.

"That is something you don't have to worry about Aaron. I can't seem to think of anything else lately." she said honestly.

Hotch smiled and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you Emily."

Before Emily could even realize what she was saying, she said, "I love you too Aaron." then she realized what she had just admitted to him.

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I was just waiting to tell you until I was sure about this." She answered.

"Emily you just made me the happiest man on the planet." he said as he picked her up swinging her through the air.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hotch smiled and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you Emily."

Before Emily could even realize what she was saying, she said, "I love you too Aaron." then she realized what she had just admitted to him.

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I was just waiting to tell you until I was sure about this." She answered.

"Emily you just made me the happiest man on the planet." he said as he picked her up swinging her through the air.

Hotch let her back down to the ground and kissed her again.

"I have to get back to the game, but will you come home with me after the game?" Hotch asked her quietly.

Emily stared at him for a few seconds before answering; "Yes." was her whispered reply. She knew that she probably shouldn't but her heart had her giving in before she could think.

Hotch and Dave's team would have won if they had actually been keeping score. Jack ran towards Emily and threw himself into her arms.

"Did you see Em'ly, did you see? I made a goal." he said excitedly.

"I did Jack and I am so proud of you. You played excellent. I didn't know you could run so fast." Emily said as she swung him around through the air before setting him back down on the ground.

Jessica smiled at the two of them together. She could see the love Jack had for Emily and Emily for Jack. It warmed her heart to know that the little boy had another mother figure in his life other than her. Jack needed those reassurances; that love from someone outside of his immediate family. Since Haley's death Jack had been a little clingier with Emily, over any other woman in his life he had chosen her to turn to. Emily had been the one he talked to about his mom and Jessica had accepted that maybe she herself could not be everything the boy needed to help recover from the tragedy he had been through. She understood that there were things that he needed that Aaron could not give him either. It was nice to see that Aaron and Emily had finally woken up and accepted the fact that they loved each other. And she was glad that the love Emily had in her heart spread to Jack as well. She could see it in Emily's eyes every time the woman looked at her nephew.

Jessica saw Dave walking towards Emily and decided to give them a minute alone. She could tell by the look on Dave's face that he needed to speak to her.

"Jack, how about you and me go help your dad gather things up and maybe Emily can get you something to drink from the concession stand." Jessica said smiling at Emily as Dave stopped next to her.

"Okay Aunt Jessica. Can I have a root beer Emily?" the boy asked.

"You can have anything you want Jack as long as Jessica or your dad says you can." Emily said as she looked up at Jessica, asking her silently if it was okay.

Jessica nodded at her and then her and Jack went over to where Hotch was packing up the team's equipment.

"So what is that look for Dave?" Emily asked as they turned and started to walk in the direction of the concession stand.

"Oh nothing really, I was just wondering how things are going with you and Aaron."

"They are going fine. Why? Did he say something?" Emily asked and Dave could tell by the tone of her voice that she was feeling insecure.

"All he said was that you were working everything out. I just wanted to hear it from you though."

Emily smiled at the older man before she hugged him.

"I never did thank you for sticking up for me with him, so thank you. You really shouldn't have punched him but it's nice to know you have my back and it was kind of nice to see him sporting a black eye."

"Anything for you my dear; I would have done that to anyone that had said that to you. I don't care if it was to my best friend or not."

"Well thank you Dave. I don't think I have ever had anyone stand up for my virtue before. Now let's get those drinks shall we."

"So you got any plans tonight?" Dave said smirking in her direction.

"Going to go to Aaron's and then I don't know what he has planned."

"Oh I can think of a few things he might be planning."

Emily slapped him in the arm. "Shut up Dave. We are taking things slow."

"Oh, slow can be as fun as fast and furious Emily. I myself prefer it nice and slow." he quipped.

"Dave!"

"Don't be shocked Emily, you know me. I say what I want when I want. Now you don't make him wait too long. You both are ready for this Emily. I know you know it too. All you have to do is open yourself up and accept what he is willing to give you. No pun intended. Okay maybe a little pun intended. All I am saying is that you are good together and it is time to let yourself be happy. I haven't seen Aaron this happy in a long time and it is all because of you. Don't over think tonight, just let whatever happens happen. It will do you both some good to release some of that pent up tension you both carry around."

"I know Dave. I'll think about it." Emily said with a twinkle in her eye that she could not hide from the man smirking at her.

Emily and Dave got them all drinks and made it back to where the others were just finishing packing up the equipment. Emily handed Jack his root beer and Hotch an ice water. Dave handed Jessica a Diet Coke, which Emily remembered she drank. Jessica said her thanks as she took it from Dave. Emily and Dave had also gotten ice water; it had been more out of habit from the long hours working on cases out in the heat than anything else. If they were out in the field in the heat, Hotch always made sure to have a cooler with ice water in it in the back of the SUV.

"I'm going to get going Aaron. I have to go pick the kids up from their grandparents' house." Jessica said as she leaned over and kissed Hotch on the cheek.

"I will see you after school Monday okay?" she said as she bent down and hugged Jack and then kissed him on the forehead.

Jessica turned to Emily and hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Good luck tonight." She pulled back and gave her a quick wink before telling Dave goodbye and then she was gone.

Dave looked at his friends and smiled as they got lost in each other's eyes. He hated to break up the love fest going on but he didn't want to leave without saying his goodbye.

"Well I am heading off myself you two and I will see you little man for practice on Friday after school." Dave said as he ruffled Jacks hair.

"Okay Uncle Dave, see ya." Jack said and then he went and sat on the bottom of the bleachers to wait for his dad.

"See you Monday Dave and thanks for today." Emily said.

"Yeah thanks Dave." Hotch said and patted him on the back.

And then the three of them were alone and Emily looked at Hotch and smiled.

"Do you like lasagna?" she asked.

"I love lasagna, why?" he asked.

"Because I want to cook for you and Jack tonight and that is the best dish I make." She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You don't have to do that Emily."

"I know but I want to, please let me cook for you Aaron." she gave him a little pout that he found sexy as hell and knew there was no way he could tell her no… ever, to anything.

"Okay, we'll stop at the store on the way home so you can pick up what you need." he said and bent down to kiss the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle. He didn't realize that he had insinuated that his home was her home but she did and found it funny that she wasn't opposed to the idea.

They grabbed Jack and made their way to the car, Jack in between them holding their hands. Emily wasn't opposed to this at all. She might finally get what she wanted after all; a family of her own.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Okay, we'll stop at the store on the way home so you can pick up what you need." he said and bent down to kiss the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle. He didn't realize that he had insinuated that his home was her home but she did and found it funny that she wasn't opposed to the idea.

They grabbed Jack and made their way to the car, Jack in between them holding their hands. Emily wasn't opposed to this at all. She might finally get what she wanted after all; a family of her own.

Hotch was sitting at the island in his kitchen watching as Emily sliced the vegetables for the lasagna. She was humming to herself as she worked. She looked up and saw him watching her and gave him a smile before turning her focus back to the tomatoes in front of her. Jack was in his room coloring while Emily prepared dinner for them.

The noodles were ready, the meat sauce was almost done all that was left to be done was to simmer the tomatoes before she finished assembling it and sticking it in the oven. Then she would make the salad and the garlic bread right before the lasagna was ready to come out of the oven.

Hotch just kept staring at her and for the first time, he was taking in the fact that she was really here with him. That she wanted to be here with him, Aaron Hotchner, the man who had always seemed to fall short of what everyone else thought he should be. Here she was accepting him for who he was and everything he wanted to be. And she loved him. She. Loved. Him.

He smiled at the thought that he could have this for the rest of his life; he could have this with her. And that was what he wanted more than anything. He wanted to be able to come home to her and Jack after a long day at work. He wanted to wake up in the mornings and have her there beside him. He wanted to be able to comfort her after a nightmare, holding her in his arms until she felt safe. He wanted to give her everything she had ever wanted in life.

"Would you quit staring at me. What are you over there thinking about anyway?" she asked as she put the pan of the lasagna in the oven and turned to face him.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." he said, omitting the part where he had been thinking of the future; a future with her in it.

He didn't want to push her to fast into something more than where they were at at this moment. He wanted so much more than that, but now was not the time to lay this at her feet.

"Thank you." Emily said as the blush moved up her cheeks.

"I mean it Emily. I don't think I have ever met a more beautiful woman in my life." Hotch said as he moved over to stand by her in front of the oven. "You have the most amazing smile and the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh, make me want to just drown in there depths."

"Aaron, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he replied.

"When you told Tyler that he didn't know me like you do, what did you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

Hotch looked down at her trying to think of way to explain to her.

"I just meant that I know things about you that he will never know. Like I know you put three Splenda packets in your coffee and how you bite your lip and pick at your nails when you are nervous. I know you like to wrap up in blankets and watch old movies when it is cold outside. I know how you love chocolate, but not just any chocolate; it has to be Venchi Gianduja Chocolates. You love all chocolates but those are your favorite. I know you like to take long bubble baths by candle light, which I find rather sexy I might add. I know how you like to take long walks in the park after a particularly bad case involving children, just so you can watch the children and be able to see that there is still some good left in the world. You like to hum while you cook and you dance around the house when you are cleaning. I love watching you sleep on the jet, the way you curl up in your seat makes me just want to wrap you in my arms and never let go. I love the way you take time out of your day just for Jack. I love the way you listen to the rest of the teams problems and never complain, you just step in and help in any way you can. You never want to bother anyone with your own problems but always insist on them telling you what is bothering them. I love how much compassion you have for others but expect none in return. You are the one that keeps us all grounded. I know how much you want a child of your own but secretly are scared to death that you will never be a good mother, which obviously is so far from the truth. I could never have chosen a better mother for a child than you."

Emily cut him off when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He could feel the tears on his cheeks as they rolled down hers. He pulled back to look at her again. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs before he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just never realized that you saw me like that. I didn't know that you knew all that about me. I didn't think you noticed those things." she mumbled.

"I notice a lot of things Emily, but there is so many more things that I want to know about you." he said against her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Like what? It sounds like you know pretty much all there is to know about me Aaron."

"Oh no, there is still so much I don't know. Like how you like to be touched." he said as he turned her and pushed her back until she was up against the island. He lowered his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"What kinds of sounds you make when you are be touched. I want to know what your skin feels like against mine. I want to know what you taste like as you cum. I want to know what you sound like when I push into you and what it sounds like when you scream my name." his voice came in a husky breath against her ear.

Her breathing was coming in short pants as his lips found hers again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. His hands moved to her hips, holding her tightly against him. She moaned as he ground her against him. He pulled back from her and heard her moan in disappointment at the loss of his lips on hers. He smiled down at her and gave her a quick peck on her swollen lips.

"I think we better stop before Jack gets an eyeful. But I would like to continue this little activity some more later." he said as he tried to get his body under control.

"Who knows Aaron; you may just discover a whole new side to yourself tonight." Emily gasped as Hotch lowered his lips to her neck and nipped her gently.

"Well I would rather discover a whole new side to you Emily." his lips burned a trail along her collarbone.

"I have to finish dinner Aaron. Go relax for a little bit while I make the salad. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. I'm sure you can find something to do." she said pushing him back and stepping around him before she lost herself in him.

After dinner Jack took his bath and then Emily read him a bedtime story. She laid with him for a little bit after she finished the story, running her hand through his blonde hair.

"Em'ly?" Jack whispered.

"What is it sweetie?" Emily asked.

"Do you love my daddy?"

"Yes I do, very much. I love you too sweetie, with all of my heart. Why do you ask Jack?"

"Well I was wondering; if you love my daddy and he loves you, does that mean you are going to be my new mommy?"

"Oh… well… Um… Jack I could never take your mommy's place."

"I know that silly. But you love me right?"

"Yes I do." Emily said as her eyes misted over.

"Do you want to be my new mommy? You make me happy and I really love you a lot and you make daddy smile. I think my mommy would like it if it were you that took care of me and daddy."

"Oh Jack sweetie, there is nothing in this world I want more than to make you and your daddy happy. I would love to be your mommy but me and your daddy haven't talked about that. But I promise you this, no matter what happens between your daddy and I, I will always love you and be here for you okay?" she said and hugged the little boy to her.

"I love you Em'ly" Jack yawned.

"I love you too sweetie." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Unbeknownst to Emily, Hotch stood in the hallway leaning against the wall by Jack's door. He had heard their little conversation and he smiled. He never thought Jack would bring up the topic before he himself had gotten the nerve up to do it himself. He heard Emily sniffle and he knew the moment had touched her. He pushed himself off the wall and went into the room quietly. He took her by the hand and pulled her up from the bed gently and led her back downstairs to the living room. He pulled her into hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." he whispered into her ear.

"For what?" she asked.

"I heard your talk with Jack." he smiled down at her.

"Oh. I never want you to think I am trying to take Haley's place with him Aaron. I would never do that."

"Emily I know that. That thought has never crossed my mind. Do you want to talk about what he was talking to you about?"

"Later." she said and then pulled his head down, meeting him halfway she latched on to his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay sorry about the long delay with this update. But here it is… the long awaited M rated chapter. There is no use in trying to deny it, its smut. And when I say smut I mean smut so if you don't like to read smut then wait for the next chapter to read and maybe you can still follow along. But for those of you who enjoy reading smut… I hope you enjoy this and as always please drop me a line to let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Unbeknownst to Emily, Hotch stood in the hallway leaning against the wall by Jack's door. He had heard their little conversation and he smiled. He never thought Jack would bring up the topic before he himself had gotten the nerve up to do it himself. He heard Emily sniffle and he knew the moment had touched her. He pushed himself off the wall and went into the room quietly. He took her by the hand and pulled her up from the bed gently and led her back downstairs to the living room. He pulled her into hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." he whispered into her ear.

"For what?" she asked.

"I heard your talk with Jack." he smiled down at her.

"Oh. I never want you to think I am trying to take Haley's place with him Aaron. I would never do that."

"Emily I know that. That thought has never crossed my mind. Do you want to talk about what he was talking to you about?"

"Later." she said and then pulled his head down, meeting him halfway she latched on to his lips.

Emily moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck tighter as she held him to her. Hotch had never been one to sit back and be a submissive partner when he made love, but with Emily he wanted to let her take the reins. He wanted to let her be the one to make the first move. And making a first move she was, as she pushed him down on the couch in a sitting position and then straddled him as she sat down on him.

Hotch pulled her closer as he leaned up to kiss her again but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Not so fast, this is my show for now. So sit back and enjoy the ride." she said huskily.

He smiled up at her and dropped his hands to the couch, trying hard to fight the feeling to just throw her down on the floor and ravage her. He wanted to pound into her in senseless abandon, wanted to feel her body wrapped around him. The urge to pounce on her became so strong that Hotch took his hands and shoved them under his thighs to keep from grabbing her. Like she said this was her show… for now anyway.

Emily wasted no time in achieving what she wanted; and right now she wanted nothing more than to feel Hotch's skin beneath her hands. She pulled his t-shirt free from his jeans, pushing it up and over his head. Throwing it over her shoulder; she let out a soft growl as she ran her hands up his chest. Leaning into him she kissed him passionately, not holding anything back as she ravished his lips. Emily rocked her hips against his and heard him moan deeply, she could feel the vibrations beneath her fingertips. It was an intoxicating feeling, one she would never grow tired of.

Hotch couldn't take the onslaught of her mouth on his anymore without being able to touch her. He moved his hands out from under his thighs and grabbed a hold of her hips in a punishing grip. He was sure there would bruises there tomorrow as proof that he had been there. He wanted that, he wanted there to be proof that she was his and only his. He rocked her against his agonizingly hard shaft. It was a painful pleasure he was feeling; one that he had never felt before. He had never felt this way in his life; like he could drown from just a touch from her. And boy did he want to drown in her.

Emily pulled back and looked at him with lust glazed eyes and he was sure that his was reflecting that same intensity, that same heat. He was so lost in her that he barely registered her words.

"We need to move this somewhere with a door, preferably one that locks. We don't want Jack to walk in on this." Emily whispered into his ear, before flicking her tongue out to taste the skin of his neck.

Hotch growled and lifted her in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on as he made his way down the hall to his office. He knew they would never make it up the stairs and to his bedroom in time. He had to have her now. He sat her down on the floor and shut the door, flicking the lock in the process. His eyes were on her, taking in her swollen lips and lust filled eyes and he felt himself grow impossibly harder.

"Emily…" he whispered as he reached for her, to only have her step back away from him.

"Remember, my show." she replied and then took his hand and led him to the chair behind his desk. "Sit." she instructed.

Hotch sat in the chair, unlike his chair at work this one had no armrests so she was able to straddle his legs and sink down onto his lap once again.

"You said you wanted to know what my skin feels like against yours, take off my shirt Aaron." she commanded.

Hotch loved this side of Emily, he had never expected her to be so forceful when it came to something like this. But damn it turned him on more than anything else. He had always been the one that had to be in control. But now, here like this, with Emily he wanted to give over everything to her. The control he held on to for dear life, it was hers, and he would revel in it. Hotch took the hem of her tank top and pulled it up over her head and drew a sharp breath as he took in the sight of her. The black lace bra that encased her perfect breast was stunning on her. He reached a hand up to cup her breast but was stopped when Emily grabbed him by the wrist.

"No touching the merchandise yet Aaron." she said smiling down at him. "Now let's see, what else did you say you wanted? Oh yes, you wanted to know what I taste like when I cum. Do you want to taste me Aaron? Do you want to make me scream your name as I cum while you take me with your mouth? Or do you prefer it to be while you are buried deep inside me?" she asked as she stood up and unbuttoned her shorts. She slid the zipper down slowly before she ever so slowly pushed them over her hips and down her legs.

"Well Aaron, you haven't answered me. Do you want to taste me?" she asked again.

"Yes. God, so bad." his voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

Emily laid back on top of the desk, spreading her legs she gave him a view of what he wanted, even if it was covered by the flimsiest scrap of black lace.

"Come on Aaron, indulge a little." she said egged him on.

Emily still couldn't believe she was acting this way. She had never been like this with anyone else before. It was him, he brought this out in her and she was thrilled by it. She had never felt so alive before. With him everything was different and all consuming. She never wanted it to end, this burning inferno that engulfed her, that threatened to stifle the very breath from her.

Hotch stood quickly knocking the chair back into the wall from the force. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk. Pulling her up against his chest, he gave her a fiery kiss. As he kissed the breath from her he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and off her body.

Emily pulled back from him slightly and smiled, "You weren't supposed to unwrap those yet. But now that you have, I want you to …" Emily stopped midsentence as a wave of uncertainty coursed through her. She had never been so blunt about what she wanted a man to do to her before.

"Tell me Emily… tell me what you want." he said as he ground his shaft against her wet core. "Please… Emily tell me." he said pleadingly, fighting the urge to just pound into her.

Emily looked at the pained expression on his face and knew he was fighting with the control he held guarded so well.

"I want you to take my nipples and suck them into your mouth like I have dreamt about you doing so many times. I want you to bite them and lavish them the way I know you have wanted too."

Hotch dropped his mouth to her breast and pulled one nipple between his lips, circling it with his tongue before nipping it between his teeth.

Emily threw her head back as he worked her nipples in a frenzy of nips, licks and deep sucks. "Oh god Aaron… yes."

"You like that?" he asked as he continued to work both breasts.

"Yes… oh god yes. I'm so close Aaron. So wet for you… taste me as I cum… please." she begged him.

Hotch pulled back and slid her black lace panties down her long legs and then he knelt between her spread thighs. He inhaled her scent; so intoxicatingly perfect. He spread her lips then ran his tongue up the length of her slit. He moaned at the taste of her on his tongue. He pushed his tongue into her opening and felt her buck against him.

"Aaron…"she moaned.

"You taste so good Emily. So fucking good." he said before diving back in for more of her.

He couldn't get enough of her. She was his drug and right now he never wanted to come down from the high of her. He wanted to stake his claim on her. He wanted everyone to know that she was his and his alone. He couldn't get enough of her, would never get enough of her.

Emily was going slightly mad at the feel of his tongue diving as deep as he could push it into her. He was truly a genius with his tongue. He knew exactly where to lick, suck, probe into her folds to make her mad with need for him; all of him. Emily pushed on his head to make him stop his assault on her core. He looked up at her confused.

"I don't want to cum yet Aaron, not like that. I want you in me when you make me come. I want to feel you in me, fucking me until I can't see straight and then I want you to fuck me some more. This isn't the time for you to make love to me. I know that will come later but right now I want you to take me hard and fast like I know you have been dying to do. You can take me anyway you want too as long as you make me scream your name. Do you think you can do that for me Aaron?" she asked as she ran her hand over the bulge in his jeans.

"Oh god… yes I can do that… and so much more. I'm going to fuck you so hard that when I'm through with you tonight Emily, you won't be able to sit down for a week." he moaned as Emily continued to rub him through his jeans.

Hotch quickly removed the rest of his clothing and then stepped back in between her thighs. Slowly he ran his hands up her thighs to the juncture of her thighs. He could feel the heat pouring off of her core and couldn't wait until he was buried deep inside of her. Hotch pulled her up from the desk and sat back down in the chair pulling her down on his lap. He could feel how ready she was for him as she slid along his length. She was dripping for him… ready.

Emily wasn't ready to be taken quite yet, she slid back on his thighs to sit closer to his knees, and she saw his shaft throbbing with need.

"Touch yourself Aaron. Show me how you take care of yourself when the need to cum becomes too much to bare."

"Emily…" he started.

"Do it Aaron." she said forcibly.

Aaron encircled his shaft in the palm of his hand and began to stroke himself slowly. Emily watched with lust filled eyes as he brought himself pleasure. Hotch leaned his head back against the back of the chair as he felt the burn in the pit of his stomach. Emily reached forward and removed his hand and replaced it with her own. Slowly sliding up and down the length of him, and she knew she had to taste him. She slid off of him, kneeling on the floor in front of him before she flicked her tongue out lapping up the drop of pre-cum from the tip of him.

Hotch's hips bucked at the contact, it had been so long since someone had done this to him. "Oh god…Emily." he moaned as he felt her mouth engulf him. It had never felt like this before.

Emily worked his shaft with her hot mouth; she bathed his cock, sucking and licking him, readying him for her. Like she really needed to do that, he was already primed to fuck and to be fucked by her. She tongued the vein on the underside of his cock, following it up the length of his shaft until she reached the head of him; circling her tongue around the tip before sliding back down his hard length, his moans driving her on.

She wanted to make him cum, wanted to taste him as his cum poured into her mouth. She sucked him harder as she increased her pace on him. She knew he was getting close by the way he started to gently thrust into her mouth, his thrusts becoming more erratic with every glide of her mouth. His moans turning into growls as he closed in on the finish line; suddenly he pulled her up off of him. He brought her back up to his lap quickly and she straddled him. She could feel the tip of his shaft at her entrance and she pitched her hips forward slightly and moaned as she brushed against his length.

Emily leaned down and kissed him passionately as she slid slowly down his length, encasing him in her wet heat. The both let out animalistic moans as she buried him deep within her her clenching walls.

"Oh Emily… so tight. Fells so good sweetheart." he moaned as he bit back the need to cum right then.

"Aaron…" she moaned throatily as she raised herself up and back down on him, testing the feel of him in her. She had never felt so full before, so complete. She began a slow pace, reveling in the feel of him sliding between her folds and into the depths of her. She loved it, couldn't get enough of the feel of him. This is what it was supposed to feel like when you made love, she thought. She knew that she had said that this wasn't the time to make love but no matter how they did it, it would always be making love.

Hotch's hands grabbed her waist harder as he began to thrust up into her harder as she came down on him. Her head was thrown back and he just had to taste her skin. His mouth moved over her throat and he could feel the vibrations of her moans beneath his lips. It drove him wild, feeling her and hearing her like this. It was primal, uninhibited passion that coursed through their veins. She rose up on her tip toes to slam back down harder onto him.

"That's it baby, ride me. Ride me hard sweetheart. Show me how you like it." he moaned against her mouth as he kissed her again.

Emily couldn't get enough of him, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel him deeper, needed to feel him deeper. She stood up off of him and swung around leaning on her forearms on the the desk. Spreading her legs for him, she wiggled her ass in his face.

"Fuck me Aaron… hard and fast." she moaned as his hands wrapped around her hips again.

Hotch slid his cock back between her folds easing into her heat with a quick thrust of his hips. "Emily." He groaned and leaned over her back, licking a trail up her spine causing her to shiver.

"Oh Aaron… please." she moaned and wiggled her ass against him, trying to get him to start moving again.

Hotch stood back up behind her, taking hold of her hips again and began to thrust into her heated core. Over and over again he slammed his hips against hers, driving his throbbing shaft deep within her. He could feel each clench of her walls as he pounded into her relentlessly. He moved his hands from her hips to her shoulders, pulling her back against him with each thrust.

"So good… God don't stop Aaron." she moaned louder, pushing back harder against him as he pounded into her.

"Emily… so close baby." he growled.

Hotch pulled out of her and swung her around, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Turning around and pushing the chair out of the way with his foot, he slammed her against the wall and the drove back into her depths. She screamed out and clung to him as he drove into her. His lips found hers again in a fiery kiss. His lips burned a trail down her throat, lifting her higher on the wall until he could latch onto her nipple, pulling it between his lips. His teeth nipped at it and then he swirled his tongue around it, relieving the pain from his bite.

Her orgasm hit her quickly and she threw her head back against the wall and screamed his name as she came around him. Her walls clenching him tight triggered his own release, "Emily…" he screamed against her neck and they fell over the edge into an endless abyss of pleasure together.

They stayed like that with him holding her against the wall as they tried to catch their breaths. Her forehead against his neck, she breathed in the scent of him. It was a calming scent that she had come to rely on over the years. It never failed to calm her after a tough case or a bad day. But here like this, it did nothing but ignite the fire inside her once again. It was a fire burning into the depths of her soul; a fire that would never be quenched when it came to him. It overwhelmed her in an all-consuming need, a need that threatened to burn her alive. A fire she welcomed, would welcome again and again.

With the initial need satiated, Hotch turned and carried upstairs to his bedroom where he laid her on his bed before going back and shutting and locking the door. He lifted her legs and pulled the covers up over her before he slid into the bed beside her. Pulling her into his arms he held her tightly to his chest, breathing her in.

"I love you Emily." he whispered against her hair.

"I love you too Aaron." she said as she laid her head over his heart and trailed he fingers across his chest, drawing little designs on his skin.

They laid there content, not needing to speak yet. They just clung to each other and reveled in their love for each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all for all the great reviews I have received on this story. When I started writing this from 2 prompts (thank you hot4booth) I never thought that this story would go as long as it has. I really have no idea how many more chapters this will be but I think maybe only a couple. Anyway thank you to everyone that has read and a very special thanks to those of you who have taken the time to leave me a review. I promise I always try and reply to all my reviews but in case I miss you thank you so much in advance. You guys are the best and I love you!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

With the initial need satiated, Hotch turned and carried her upstairs to his bedroom where he laid her on his bed before going back and shutting and locking the door. He lifted her legs and pulled the covers up over her before he slid into the bed beside her. Pulling her into his arms he held her tightly to his chest, breathing her in.

"I love you Emily." he whispered against her hair.

"I love you too Aaron." she said as she laid her head over his heart and trailed her fingers across his chest, drawing little designs on his skin.

They laid there content, not needing to speak yet. They just clung to each other and reveled in their love for each other.

Hotch woke when he felt a pressure on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to see Emily lying on top of him. He knew it was still too early for Jack to be up because it was still dark outside. He smiled up at the woman who held his heart as she bent down, taking his lips with hers.

"Your insatiable." he muttered against her lips as he wrapped his hands in her hair.

Emily pulled back slightly, "It's your fault you know. You make me feel like I'm on fire." she said as she ground her hips against his and a deep, husky moan escaped her lips.

"Emily… God I can't believe we waited so long for this. But you know it's about more than this for me. I love you and if we never had sex again I would still want to be with you." he mumbled against the side of her neck.

Emily let out a soft gasp as his lips grazed the sensitive spot just under her ear. "But sex is good right? You really don't want me to stop do?"

"God no… never." he felt her slide her wet core against him and he couldn't help but buck up against her dripping center. "Just… wanted you… to… know it… was more… than… this for me." he said in gasp.

"Never? I think you might get a little tired after a while Aaron. I don't want to kill you… I just want to love you."

"Always love you Emily. No one else… you, only you. Always you." he said breathlessly as he reached between their bodies and lined himself up with her, thrusting he slid into her.

"Oh God… Aaron." she moaned in ecstasy as Hotch buried himself within her.

Emily moved slowly back up his length before dropping back down just as slowly. It was sensual, and thrilling to have this man inside her. He filled her like no other man before and she reveled in feeling him touch places that had been untouched for so long. She loved the way his hands felt on her hips as he moved her over him. His grip tightened as he pulled her down to his mouth, enveloping a nipple in between his hot lips. He made love to her ever so slow, to the point of madness. Emily tried to get him to move faster but he resisted her and flipped her beneath him.

He pleasured her to maddening heights only to leave her hanging on the precipice, not yet letting her fall. He dragged out her pleasure to heights she had never been before. Her head was spinning from the high but all she could do was give herself over to this man. Giving her soul to the man she loved more than the air she breathed. She tried to grab on to him but he would not allow her that pleasure at the moment. Instead he pinned her wrist above her head. She moaned into the night air as he sank into her over and over again at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Please…" she begged him.

"Not yet my love." he whispered back as he thrust into her.

His lips left a burning trail down her neck as he made his way back to her breast. He loved the taste of her, a mixture of strawberry, vanilla and something that was all Emily. He couldn't get enough of her; he didn't think he would ever have enough of her. He pulled her nipple back into his mouth again, teasing her with his tongue and teeth. He loved drawing the sounds she was making out of her. She was so unlike the Agent Prentiss everyone else knew. Like this she was wild and free. She let herself go with him hiding nothing and he loved this side of her.

Emily's mind was numb with pleasure as Hotch made loved to her in ways she had never experienced. Just like when he was working, in this he was just as methodical, intent on one thing; to bring her as much pleasure as he could. And pleasure he did give; he pleasured her with no thought of his own release. She was helpless beneath him as she tried to move. He pinned her down with his hips and still held her wrist above her head.

"No Emily, you don't move until I tell you to. Understand?"

"Aaron please… let me touch you." she begged him again.

He was leaving her a whimpering mess as he brought her to great heights only to leave her hanging.

"NO. This is my show now and you will do as I say. You will not speak, touch or move until I tell you that you can. You will not cum until I tell you to. Do you understand?" he hissed at her as he looked down into her eyes.

Emily looked back at him and she saw the twinkle in his eyes. Eyes that were so black with desire that all she wanted to do was drown in their depths. He wanted to play, she could that. She had never played this game before; she had never got into the Dom/Sub thing. She never had allowed another man have that kind of control over her before. But with him, she would do anything to please him.

She nodded her head at him, "Yes Sir, as you wish." She whispered.

Hotch saw the change in her eyes and was thrilled, he had never done this before either. He had never wanted to be in control of someone like this but here, now, he wanted to control her every move, her every desire brought forth by him and only him.

"Good I'm glad you agree my love. Now I am going to let your wrist go, do not touch until I say. If you do you will pay for not following the rules, my pet."

"Yes Sir." she said again breathlessly and he knew he would never be able to hear her call him that again without thinking of tonight.

Hotch released her wrist and she left them where they were on the bed. She looked at him longingly with lust filled eyes and he almost caved right there. He sat back on his heels and looked her body over.

"You really are beautiful, my pet. Your skin is so soft." he said as he dragged his hands up her legs. "I love the way your skin feels in my hands."

Emily moaned as his fingers teased her flesh. He hands skimmed up her thighs and over her hips to the small expanse of her flat stomach. It was taut and smooth beneath his fingers and he could feel her muscles jump and twitch as he trailed them across her. She moaned as he teased her bellybutton, he leaned down to follow his fingers with his tongue.

Emily wanted to run her fingers through his hair but knew if she moved she would be punished so she stayed still. God he was driving her crazy. Would the punishment be worth it if she disobeyed his command? She moaned louder as his mouth moved along her heated skin. She tried not to move beneath his maddening mouth, tried as hard as she could to follow his directions, but God it was so hard when all she wanted was for him to take her. She wanted that sweet release that only he could give her. As he moved along her body she longed for him, needed him like she had never needed another living soul in her life.

Hotch ran his tongue on the underside of her breast causing Emily to arch her back unintentionally. He pulled back and looked down at her, "I told you not to move my love. I'll let that one slide, do not let it happen again." he said, his voice raspy.

Emily nodded at him as he continued his exploration of her breast. Her skin was on fire as she was swept away with the inferno of his lips on her. She was so close to her release that she could taste the blood on tongue as she bit her lip to fight back her impending orgasm. She couldn't take much more; she knew she couldn't hold back much longer.

"Please Aaron… stop. We can play this later. I need you… please." she cried out, begging him to complete her.

Hotch pulled back and saw the look in her eyes and couldn't deny her any longer.

"We'll definitely continue this later Emily." he said as he moved up over her.

He settled between her thighs, the tip of his manhood pressing against her core. She was wet, ready for him and he growled as he pushed back into her slowly. Emily threw her head back against the pillow as she felt him move into her again. The fire in her renewed; it was building as he pulled back only to thrust into her again and again. He loved her, slowly building that tension in her into a mind boggling high. Her hands clawed at his back and he knew she had broken skin in a few places. He didn't care, he loved the pained pleasure he felt from it. His thrusts were slow and smooth but he couldn't hold back the passion as his thrusts became faster and harder as he drove himself into her; the sounds she was making driving him on.

She was wild under him as she wrapped her legs higher around his waist, her head thrown back in pleasure, her hands holding him close to her. She was so close but she still couldn't let go, wouldn't allow herself to let go until he told her to. He could feel her holding back, her heat was clenching around him. He felt her tremble beneath him as she fought for control over her orgasm. He loved that she still held onto that little command he had given her, even though she had wanted him to end their game and take her.

He thrust harder into her, building her higher and higher and knew he was right there with her.

"Now sweetheart… cum with me." he commanded as he felt his own release about to make its self known.

Emily felt herself fall over the edge, "Aaron… oh God." she cried her release, pulling him over with her.

"Emily…" he growled into her neck and he bit her not as gently as he had intended, as he released into her.

Hotch collapsed on top of her, heaving deep breaths as he tried to regain control. She held on to him tightly, not wanting to lose the feeling of him over her yet. She loved getting lost in him, the feel of him. He rolled off to the side of her, pulling her with him. They were still connected as she lay on top of his damp body. He was still hard within her, something that had not happened to him before. He always needed at least a half hour before he could bring himself to attention again. But with her, he was coming to find out that his body reacted in ways it never had before.

Emily looked down softly into his eyes and smiled, "Wow… that was amazing." she said as she leaned down and kissed him. It was a soft, sensual kiss; one that only ignited the fire in them again.

Emily began to move against him again, sitting up on him as she rode over him. He grabbed her hips and helped her move along his shaft. This time it was a slow burn that built up until the fire engulfed them and they climaxed together in an inferno of flames.

Emily rested beside him, curled into him with her head on his chest, as they came back down yet again. They drifted off into a peaceful slumber together, wrapped around each other, content… for now.

**A/N: Okay this chapter went totally different than what I had intended. I was not even going to make it an M rated chapter. Oh well I hope you enjoyed. I have no idea what came over me but I guess I shouldn't complain if you enjoyed it Hahaha. Ok drop me a line and let me know what you thought about it. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry this has taken longer for me to get posted. I have a sick child so all other things fell to the back burner. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Emily rested beside him, curled into him with her head on his chest, as they came back down yet again. They drifted off into a peaceful slumber together, wrapped around each other, content… for now.

Emily woke, glancing at the clock. It was still early, barely six o'clock. She laid there wrapped in Hotch's arms and thought back to the night before. Her muscles ached and she hurt in places she didn't even realize could hurt. She smiled. It had been a wild night, one she would never forget. She rubbed her thighs together and felt the small twinge of pain there as well. She had been loved and loved right. She had never felt like this the next morning, when there had ever been a next morning. Most often the guy left as soon as he was through. Not that she had been with that many, unless six was a lot, counting Hotch. I guess it might be to a guy; but why can guy sleep with twenty, even thirty women and it's nothing but when it comes to a woman, things change.

Emily stretched beside Hotch, gently extracting her legs from his. She got up and made her way quietly to the master bath, closing the door quietly behind her. She showered quickly and found a robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Slipping it on she went to Hotch's dresser and found a pair sleep pants, than God they had a drawstring because that would be the only thing holding them on her slim waist. She looked in another drawer and found a t-shirt that would be way to big but at least she would be covered. She really didn't want to scar Jack for life. She made her way out of the bedroom and into the hallway as quietly as possible, closing the door softly behind her.

As Emily made her way past Jack bedroom she heard a small whimper that caused her to stop. She eased the door open to see Jack on his bed. He was obviously having a bad dream so Emily walked over to the bed and eased herself down behind the boy, laying down she pulled him to her.

"Shhh Jack…it's okay sweetie. It's just a dream." she said reassuringly, trying to comfort him without having to wake him up.

Jack quit whimpering and snuggled against her as she ran her hand through his hair. She didn't know how long she had been laying there when she felt a hand on her waist and a warm body pressed against her back. It was a tight fit in the single bed but somehow Hotch had made himself fit in the bed next to Emily and Jack. Emily turned her head so she could see his face hovering above her shoulder. She smiled and leaned up slightly and kissed his jaw before she snuggled back up against him.

"Is everything okay?" Hotch whispered in her ear.

Emily nodded before she whispered back to him, "He was having a bad dream."

The three of them laid there for a while longer before Emily felt herself being lifted from the bed. She wrapped her arms and Hotch's neck and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Hotch carried her to the living room and settled her on the couch.

"Coffee? I have the magic ingredient." he asked her with a smile that showed off his dimples.

"Do you even have to ask?" she replied with an equally stunning smile.

He watched as she stretched her arms above her, so graceful she looked at that moment and he realized what she was wearing. His clothes; and he smiled again. They were way too big for her but damn she made them look sexy. Hell who was he kidding; she would make a garbage bag look sexy. Before he let his hormones take over he turned and started the coffee.

He was getting the coffee mugs out of the cabinet when he felt her arms wrap around his waist from where she was standing behind. She had moved stealthily up behind him, he jumped a little at the contact. He turned around and pulled her close as she giggled at scaring him. He leaned down and captured her giggle with his mouth.

Hotch pulled back and smiled down at her, "I forgot to tell you good morning."

"Well good morning to you too. I could get used to waking up like this every morning." she said and then realized what she had just implied to him. "Not that I… well I do but… I don't want you to think that I am pushing you…"

He cut her off with another kiss that made her head spin.

"Emily I know what you mean and I feel the same way. There isn't a rush on what we have to do or not do. We take it one day at a time and then if the day comes where we think about the M word then we can talk about it then. I don't want you think I am pressuring you into anything more than you are willing to give. But just to let you know, I am ready to give you the world or as close as I can, if you let me."

"I want that too Aaron, I do but we are not ready for that yet. There are so many things to consider here, like Jack, work, the team, our families. I know Jessica is ready for anything but what about Sean? He doesn't even know me. He may think I am the worst thing since eight track tapes. Or worse yet, have you thought about the fact that if we ever did decide to get married that you would be related to my mother. Really, I could not ask you to subject yourself or Jack to that woman; even if it would only be at Christmas or Thanksgiving. I will not subject Jack to that woman… **ever**. She has ruined enough lives."

"Emily calm down; **when** we get married I promise to never let your mother run over us. She will never be allowed to be alone with any of our children without specific guidelines set up in advance. We can even have it signed and notarized if you want."

All Emily heard was that Hotch had said children. He wanted to have children with her? "You want to have children with me?" was all she could ask.

"Of course I do. What man wouldn't want to have children with you? You're beautiful, intelligent, sweet, and caring… you're already great with Jack. I can see you being a wonderful mother. The question is can you see us having children together?"

"Yes I can." she said honestly. How could she tell the man she loved that she might not be able to have kids with him? Because she had made a mistake; the only choice she thought she had and had an abortion at fifteen. One abortion and an infection later had left her with only a ten percent chance that she would ever be able to have children. How could she tell him that her dream to have a child of her own might not ever come true? She had faced the fact a long time ago, but now… what if he didn't want to be with her because she couldn't give him another child?

"Well good. Now all we have to do is agree on when we will get married." he smiled widely at her.

"Aaron…"she started but really didn't know what to say so she closed her mouth. She didn't want to think about not being able to able to have a child right now. She just wanted to enjoy whatever time she had with him and Jack. She would have to tell him eventually but right now she couldn't seem to bring herself to say anything.

"Emily, you already said you would like to have children with me. The next logical step would be to get married. I mean neither one of us is getting any younger; if we want to have more kids then we need to start trying for that sooner rather than later. At our age statistics are that it would prove more difficult to get pregnant than someone ten years younger."

"Okay what did you do, eat Reid while I was asleep?" she joked.

"Emily…"

"Okay I'm sorry. I was picking. I know everything you say is true. Believe me I know I am not prime breeding ground but it just caught me off guard is all. What ever happened to a candlelit dinner with a ring in my wine glass?"

"I really am sorry I didn't mean to do it this way but Jack bringing it up last night brought the subject to the forefront and I do want to marry but that mean we have to do it today. I just want you to know that I want to marry you and start a family with you. But if you want the clichéd romantic dinner thing then I can do that too."

"That's not what I meant Aaron. Just surprise me and I promise my answer will be yes." she said and then kissed him. "Now where is my coffee and breakfast? I am starved. Someone wore me out last night, but I refuse to reveal the culprit as it may incriminate me as well." she said with a wink.

"Very funny smarty pants. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Here let me do it and you get Jack up. I really like cooking for you and Jack. Do you have any preference as to what you want me to fix?"

"No, we usually just eat cereal, oatmeal or pancakes. So whatever you fix will be fine. If you fix something other than what I just mentioned I will consider it a treat." he kissed her again before retreating back upstairs to wake Jake.

Twenty minutes later Hotch and Jack made their way to the kitchen so the smell of bacon frying and homemade biscuits baking in the oven and to the sounds of eggs being beaten in a bowl.

"That smells good Em'ly." Jacks little voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Why thank you Jack. I hope it taste as good as it smells." Emily said and then kissed Jack on top of his head.

Emily was still beating the eggs when Hotch spoke up, "What did those eggs do to you?" he joked and Emily looked down at the bowl in her hands.

"Oh, sorry… I guess I got lost in thought." she whispered.

Hotch moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine. Now go sit, breakfast will be done shortly." she said trying to avoid eye contact with him as she finished cooking.

The three of them finished with their breakfast and made plans to go to the zoo for the day. After cleaning up and getting dressed Emily made her way back down stairs to where the two Hotchner men were waiting for her.

"Ah there she is." Hotch said as he watched her make her way down the stairs.

Thirty minutes later Hotch pulled into the parking space he found middle way down the aisle. The three of them got out and Hotch locked up the car. They made their way to the gate where they had to wait in line to get in.

"What do you want to see first Jack?" Emily asked as they waited.

"I want to see the monkeys and the chim… the the chimp…"

"The chimpanzees?" Emily asked when he couldn't get the word out.

"Yeah that's it. I wanna see the chimpanzees." He said excitedly.

"I like the chimpanzees too. I also like the shark tank and the sea otters. Do you like those?"

"Oh yeah, I love the sharks! They are so big. They have a big sea turtle in there too. Oh I wanna see the giraffes too. I like their big, long necks."

"Ooh I love them too." Emily said as she smiled at how excited Jack was.

Hotch paid and watched them as they made their way through the gate following the path to the right so they could make a circle passing all the exhibits along the way. They stopped at all of them to give Jack time to see everything. Hotch held Emily's hand as they walked, Jack a few steps ahead of them.

They stopped long enough to grab a bite for lunch and then they made their way to the petting zoo side of the zoo. Jack had to stop and pet every animal. Hotch loved seeing Emily with Jack like this. She was so open with him and caring, at the moment she seemed to only have eyes for his son as she sat on a bale of hay inside the rabbit pen. Jack was sitting in her lap holding a carrot as a little grey rabbit came up to them, nibbling on the carrot causing Jack to squeal and laugh.

By the end of the day they were all exhausted. Hotch picked up some hamburgers and fries on the way home and when he pulled into his parking spot Jack was already asleep. Emily carried him inside while Hotch grabbed the food. Once inside Emily woke Jack to eat before he took his bath and Hotch read him a story for bed. Hotch only made it through a couple of pages before Jack was asleep again.

Hotch made his way back to the living room to find Emily asleep on the couch. He woke her gently with a kiss on her forehead, "Do you want to stay? I can wake you early enough to go home and get ready for work if you want."

She looked at him and smiled and nodded at him. He picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom and into the bathroom. He turned the water on to fill the tub for her to take bath. While the tub filled he stripped her of her clothing and then lifted her again and placed her in the tub. He washed her, cleaning her body of the grime from spending the day at the zoo. After she was clean he lifted her back out and set her down on the mat beside the tub and toweled her dry. Taking her back into the bedroom he dressed her in a pair of his sleep pants and a t-shirt and then placed her in the bed, pulling the covers up over her legs and waist. He bent down and gave her a lingering kiss before pulling back and smiling down at her.

"Thank you for today. It was fun and Jack had the best day, I haven't seen him smile that much in a long time."

"I think I had more fun than him actually. He is a joy to be around… so are you. I love to see him so excited about things. Watching him learn about things and seeing new things… it's just so refreshing to see it through his eyes. So I should be thanking you for giving me the best day ever."

He kissed her again before he stood, "I'm going to take a shower, and I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay." she said as she snuggled into the pillow more.

Hotch came back from his shower to find her asleep. He smiled as he watched her for a few minutes. She had a contented look on her face and it pleased him to know that he had helped to put it there. He turned off the light and climbed in beside her. Pulling her into his arms he couldn't help but feel that same contentedness that she seemed to be feeling. He drifted off to sleep with her in his arms and a smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay folks this is the last chapter. Sorry it took me a few days to get it done. I got side tracked with some prompt stories that I still can't believe I wrote all 4 of them in 3 hours. Anyway I hope you like this last chapter. I would like to thank those of you (and you know who you are) that have followed this story and left me some great reviews. Thank you for all your kind words and encouragement that you have given me. And as always please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter Twenty**

Hotch woke to an empty bed; it was four o'clock in the morning and the bed beside him was cold. He got up and went in search of Emily, she wasn't anywhere in the apartment. Had she gone home? If she hadn't left then where was she at?

As Hotch was turning to leave the dining room he noticed the the sliding glass door to the balcony was opened slightly. He pushed it opened and saw her sitting in the deck chair in the shadows. He slid the other chair next to her and sat down, looking at her with concern etched on his face.

"Emily? Are you okay? What are you doing out here?"

Emily didn't reply she just sat there staring off into the distance. He could see that her face was streaked with tears. He started to worry when she wouldn't say anything. Had something happened? She was almost catatonic as she sat there. She sighed deeply before she turned and gave him a look that broke his heart in two.

"Oh God Emily, what's wrong sweetheart?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

All she could do was cling to him and cry. He held her as she cried into his chest; not knowing what to do for her. By the time she had cried herself dry, his shirt was soaked through with her tears.

He pulled back slightly, "Tell me what's wrong Emily, what can I do?"

"That's the problem Aaron there is nothing you can do. When I tell you, you will probably run as far away from me as you can get." She cried as a fresh stream of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Emily you're scaring me. What happened sweetheart?" his heart was breaking for her.

"Aaron… I don't know… When I was fifteen I did something stupid. I made a mistake and I…" her voice broke.

Was that what this was about? He felt a rush of relief run through him.

"Emily I know all about the abortion. It's doesn't change anything for me. I still love you and I always will. There is nothing you could do that would ever change that." he said and pulled her back against his chest.

"You might not feel the same way after you hear what else I have to say." she looked up at him and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Please Emily, just tell me what's wrong." he pleaded with her.

Emily stood and walked over to the railing, taking a deep breath before she began. "After the abortion… I got an infection. It was really bad… I nearly died from it. It left me with only… it left me with only a ten percent chance that I will ever be able to get pregnant. Aaron I don't know if I will ever be able to give you another child. I'm broken… why would you even want to be with me anyway? I'm not even a whole woman?" she cried and hung her head.

Hotch stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. "Honey, that isn't important to me. You are a whole woman and just because you might not be able to give me a child doesn't make you any less of a woman. You are perfect to me and that will never change. If you want a baby, then we can try and if it doesn't happen then we can always adopt or try and find a surrogate. That way the baby would still be ours."

Emily swung around in his arms; shock was clearly evident on her face. "You still want to be with me?" she whispered.

"Of course I do. Did you think I would just throw away what we have because we might not have a child together? I love **you** Emily for you not what you think you can or cannot give me. I want to be with you because you make me happy. If we end up having a baby then that would just add to my happiness. If we don't, that won't take away from how I feel about you. You are the most precious gift and that is all I could ever ask for. That is all I will ever need."

"Oh Aaron…" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I just want to be with you and make you happy." she cried.

"Emily you do, more than you will ever know. I don't think I could possibly be happier. I think if you want to try for a baby then we need to start right away. If we don't get pregnant then at least we will have fun trying." he whispered against her neck before he nipped her gently.

**One year later.**

Emily was sitting on the bed her and her husband shared. They had been married for seven months and had moved to a nice little suburb right outside the city. It had been a hard year for her, being poked and prodded had not been on the top of her "Things To Do' list but it would all be worth it if the procedures worked in helping her and Hotch get pregnant. They had been trying since the night she told him that she might not be able to have a baby. Six months ago they had turned to specialists to try and get help.

Of course they had a backup plan if this failed. They had discussed surrogacy and adoption and opted for a surrogate first. Then they decided on an agency to use to help find the perfect match for them. JJ had talked to Will about what the other couple was going through and they had agreed that they wanted to do this for them. They wanted to help give them a child of their own. Emily was weary at first to the idea of having her friend carry her baby. Finally Emily and Hotch agreed to it if everything else they tried failed. They were set to go in the next morning for their first attempt.

Hotch came in to find her sitting on the bed staring at the wall. "Honey, are you okay?" he asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

Emily smiled at him, "I'm fine Aaron."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yes I was. I don't think I want to do it anymore Aaron. I mean we don't need to do it."

"Why? Emily we have been trying to get pregnant for a year now and it just isn't happening. I thought you wanted to have a baby with me, what's changed your mind?" he asked.

"I haven't changed my mind on that Aaron. I do want to have a baby with you. I just don't think we need to do it that way anymore. I canceled our procedure for in the morning." she said quietly.

"If you still want to have a baby then why would you cancel for?" he asked, clearly he was confused.

"We don't need to do it anymore Aaron. I just got back from Dr. Mason's office and well… we don't need to do it because… I'm pregnant Aaron. I am seven weeks along." she was beaming; her bright eyes glistened with tears as she told him.

"What? Are you serious? How? I mean I know how but Dr. Mason had pretty much given up hope."

"I know, isn't it wonderful. We stop trying and being all nervous about it and we end up pregnant." she looked at the stunned look on his face. "You're happy aren't you Aaron?"

Hotch pulled her into a kiss and showed her just how happy he was. Later… much later, Emily lay wrapped in his arms content and happy.

"I need to call JJ and let her know we canceled tomorrow." Emily said as she moved to get up.

Hotch pulled her back to him, kissing her again; something he still never tired of. "I love you so much Emily."

"I love you too Aaron. Do you think Jack will be happy?"

"I think he is going to be ecstatic. Go call JJ and Will and then come back to bed. I want to hold you, don't be long." he said as he finally released her from his grasp.

"I won't." she said giving him a quick kiss before getting up and going downstairs.

The phone rang on the other end of the line, "Jareau."

"Jayje, hey it's me."

"Emily hey, can't sleep huh?"

"Something like that. I was calling to tell you and Will that I canceled tomorrow."

"Why? Is it because of me? I promise Emily, Will and I want to do this for you and Hotch. You are my best friend and if I didn't think I could do this for you I wouldn't have offered in the first place."

"No JJ it is nothing like that. We just don't need to it anymore… I found out today that I'm pregnant Jayje." Emily jerked the phone away from her ear as the squeal from the other end shrilled through the line.

"Oh my God Emily, that is great. Wow… wow, I am so shocked right now. Have you told Hotch yet? Is he happy?"

"Yes I told him, that's why I didn't call you sooner. We sort of got side tracked celebrating and yes I can tell you he is extremely happy."

"Oh Emily I am so happy for you both. Has the Dr. Mason told you what your chances of carrying to term are?"

"Yes, it's actually pretty high. He gave me a seventy-five percent chance of carrying to term. He said if I can make it to thirty five weeks then there shouldn't be any complications or major ones anyway, if the baby is born early."

"That's great Emily… if something were to happen and… just know that Will and I will still be here for you okay?"

"Thank you JJ… for everything. I love you guys and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. You are such a great friend." JJ could hear the tears in Emily's voice as she spoke.

"If it was me I know you would the same thing." JJ said.

"Absolutely, without hesitation."

"I'll tell Will, you and Aaron get some sleep because in just a few short months you won't be sleeping anymore. Tell Hotch we said congratulations; we'll get together soon with Pen and have a booze free girls night out. Oh Pen is going to be thrilled when you tell her. The first words out of her mouth will be probably be 'Oh another BAU baby for me to spoil rotten' and your baby will be spoiled if she has anything to do with it."

"I know; it will be great. I'll talk to you tomorrow JJ, night."

"Goodnight Emily congratulations again."

Emily made her way buck upstairs to their bedroom. Hotch was waiting for her, he pulled back the covers for her slide in beside him. She curled herself around her husband as he pulled her closer.

"You're going to be a great mom Emily." he whispered into her hair. "You already are to Jack."

"I love you Aaron." she said as sleep called to her.

"I love you too."


End file.
